Pretty Brown Eyes
by ilft.natsu
Summary: "This girl she came 'round the corner looking like a model. Magazine figure. She was shaped like a bottle, long straight hair. She was fly as a bird. For the first time ever I was lost for words. Felt so right, just couldn't be wrong. Love at first sight, if that exists at all. I couldn't move, felt like I was stuck and then baby girl I looked up."-Cody Simpson
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

I looked up from where I was sitting to see who had just walked into the bar. This was a private bar and I knew almost everyone here, but I didn't know this blonde haired beauty. The first words that popped into my head however had nothing to do with her hair. They were the lyrics to my new song starting tomorrow. I made a mental note to let Bixlow know about the idea to see what he thought about it, but for now all my attention was on the goddess that had just walked in.

Who is she? Where'd she come from? Is this her first time here? How long has she been around? Magnolia's pretty big but I'm sure I would've noticed someone like her walking around. I'll go ask her. Or so he thought, as soon as he got up off of his barstool to go ask her for her name she was flocked by guys and I could no longer see her. He wove through the now poor-excuse-for-men filled crowd around the girl to try and get her out of there, and to himself. To myself? Wait what? You haven't even met her yet and you're already calling her yours? What's wrong with you?

As he pushed further into the circle he suddenly felt someone grab his arm. He followed the arm to flowing blonde hair over a beautifully curved shoulder. He stared into her pools of brown for a moment before he finally snapped out of it and saw that she was asking him for help out of the crowd. He grabbed onto her arm and pulled her close to him as he started walking back out of the crowd.

Once they were out he led them to a secluded booth in hopes of keeping prying eyes off them. As she sat down across from him all he could do was stare.

You're no better than those chickens that were flocking around her earlier, he thought to himself. 'Say something!'He cleared his throat at an attempt to get her attention. "I'm sorry, I was spaced out. Did you say something?" she said.

It was in that moment that he decided he loved the sound of her voice and wanted to keep her talking. "Uh. Yeah. I asked what your name was," he lied.

"Oh, sorry! It's Lucy Heartf- actually just Lucy is fine. What's your name?"

'Odd,' he thought. "Why didn't she want him to know her last name?' "It's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. I'm a regular here, but I've never seen you before. What are you doing here?"

"Oh. I, uh…I'm new here and a petite bluenette recommended this place to me so I thought I might try it out."

"That's probably Levy. She have a big guy with her?"

"Yeah! That's the one, I guess. I came here hoping to see her but-"

"You found me instead." He smiled a bedazzling smile filled with teeth and sharp canines.

Lucy caught her breath for a second. Who is this guy and why do I feel so breath taken with him?...That's a pretty smile he's got…Wait what?! You just met this guy Lucy, don't go thinking stuff like that!

"Yeah I did." she chuckled lightly. "Thanks by the way, for helping me back there. I wasn't expecting that at all. That's never happened to me before, well not in such a large quantity anyway."

She's smart and beautiful. What more could I ask for?

"Really? I'm surprised. With as beautiful as you are I would expect that to happen every time you walked into a room. Even I found myself unable to stay sitting down." A blush covered her cheeks and he chuckled. "Sorry if I came off a bit strong just now. Are you doing anything later tomorrow night?"

"U-uh no. No I'm not doing anything. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was wondering if we could spend some time together. I'd like to get to know you better Lucy. If that's okay with you anyway…."

She stared at him for a moment, seemingly in thought when she finally answered with a rather loud "Of course! I would love to get to know you better too."

"Great," he said "Tomorrow night here at 7:00?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Wait you're leaving?"

"Yeah, I've got some stuff to do in a little bit and I have to be there a little early."

"See you tomorrow…Lucy." He said as he got out of the booth and started making his way to the door.

She sighed as she saw him walk out the door. "What's wrong with me?" she whispered to herself. She jumped when someone answered her whispered question.

"You like him, that's what."

"Eeeeeehh!?"

"Hey Lu." Levy smiled and waved at a still blushing Lucy.

"I-I-I d-don't l-like him! We just met! How can you like someone you just met!?"

"Have you ever heard of 'love at first sight'?"

"Well yeah of course I have. I don't base my songs off of how nice the weather is or anything."

"Songs?"

"Yeah songs. I write music for artists and sing the occasional song myself, but I would never release a song. That's just too embarrassing. It gives me shivers just thinking about it. Standing up there in-front of thousands of people. I mean I write with a passion unlike anything else, but I would never sing in-front of people. The only one I ever sang in-front of was my mother and family friend Loke, but that's it. Writing is what I do actually, it's my job. It's the reason I'm here. I've been called to work with someone at Fairy Tail industries." Lucy looked at a shell-shocked Levy. "I'm sorry, I was rambling just now. It's just that I really love what I do and I can't wait to see who I'm going to be working with."

Levy looked at Lucy knowingly but didn't say anything about it. Instead she said "Lu-chan I think it's amazing that you write for a living. You and Natsu are more compatible than either of you know." She whispered the last part.

"What'd you say Levy?"

"Oh nothing! Just that you'll find out who you work with soon. When is that by the way?"

"I have to be at Fairy Tail in three days time, but I wanted to explore the city first and get my bearings before I start."

"Do you need any help moving in?"

"No I'm mostly unpacked. I just have to go shopping for food is all."

"The grocery store a few streets down from the book store is pretty good." Levy said.

"Do you read Levy?"

"Yeah! I absolutely love it! It's what I spend most of my time doing actually, heh." Levy chuckled.

"Something funny?" Lucy asked.

"I was just thinking about a scene from one of the books that I'm reading right now."

"What is it?"

"One of the main characters has recently revealed to himself that he likes a new girl but he's too stubborn to admit it out loud, much less to her. Even though he knows he could get her if he wanted, he's hesitant now because before he would always tease her about liking him but now he's the one who likes her so he's all confused as to how it could have possibly happened."

"That kind of sounds like a book that I'm reading right now. It's part of the Nightshade series. Have you heard of it?"

"Have I heard of it?! Yeah I've heard of it! That's the exact series that I was just describing! How far are you in it?!"

Levy and Lucy bonded further over books with a close-by giant with black hair, but of course Lucy didn't know that. All Lucy knew was that she was quickly becoming comfortable in this new city and she doubted she would want to leave soon. Making friends and already had a date tomorrow.

A job, a place to stay, friends, and a blossoming love life? How much better could things get? As Lucy was listening to Levy talking about another series she was reading called "Matched", a tall, gruff looking guy with long disheveled hair came up to them and started talking to Levy.

"Hey Shrimp. We gotta go." Levy looked at the man and scowled.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me by my name Gajeel? It's Levy, not shrimp, or shorty, nor short stack, or anything else you may come up with."

"Whatever Shrimp. We have to go. Come on."

"Fine, just let me say bye to Lucy."

"Eh?" Gajeel looked at Lucy. "Bunny girl."

"What?" Lucy said.

"He has decided that your name to him will be bunny girl," Levy sighed.

"Oh…"

"Well as you heard Lu, I have to go. We'll catch up later okay?"

"Yeah, definitely! See you later Lev."

As Levy left out the door with Gajeel Lucy decided that she also needed to get going. As she went to get leave someone called to her. "Hey!" a female voice said. Lucy looked around until she made eye contact with a white-haired bar maid.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Would you like a regular's card? It's only if you plan to become a regular here, which most people are. How about it hmm?"

Lucy thought for a moment. Did she really want to stay here long enough to become a regular? She did like it here…and she has already settled down…

"Sure!" she said enthusiastically!

"I'm Mirajane by the way, but you can just call me Mira. I'll set that card up for you." The barmaid, Mira, said.

"When can I get it?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, no it's not an actual card. It's more like a non-commitment to a membership to this place. You pay a monthly fee, this way all your tabs are covered for when you get something from here." Mira said sweetly.

"Oh okay" Lucy smiled. "I'd love a card." And with that Lucy turned and walked out the door smiling thinking, "I'm going to like it here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Natsu left he looked back to find Lucy no longer looking at him through the door. _That's too bad_ , he thought _. I guess not as into me as I thought she was. I can't be distracted though, I have to go to Bixlow and tell him my idea. Hopefully he'll be at the studio._ As Natsu arrived to the studio he went to find Bixlow. As Natsu went around from room to room looking for his producer he ran into Lisanna, or more like she ran into him.

"Oh hey Natsu, I didn't see you there. What're you doing?"

"I'm looking for Bixlow. Have you seen him?"

"No but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow evening, if you don't have any plans that is. How about it Natsu?"

"I-uh-I already have plans tomorrow night. Thanks though Liz. If you don't mind now I've gotta get going before this new idea for a song leaves my head."

"Oh, okay then. See you around Natsu." Lisanna sighed. What was she doing wrong? She always tries so hard to get Natsu to notice her but it's like he doesn't even know what a girl is! Wait, what are his plans for tomorrow night? I'll ask Mira, she'll probably know. With that Lisanna left for the bar her sister worked at to ask if she knew anything about Natsu's plans.

"There you are Bix! Took me long enough to find you."

"Yo! Natsu! What's up?"

"I've got a great idea for a new song, and I want you to hear it."

"OOOOOOHHH STOP THE WORLD! NATSU has got an IDEA?! Does this mean that I won't be the one to write all your songs anymore?"

"Honestly Bix it's not as if I'm without a brain. Yeah, I've got an idea. And you'll be getting help soon remember? Someone from Crocus is supposed to be coming in. Apparently he's really good. Anyway just shut up and listen for a second."

"Whatever you say boss man. Shoot."

"And don't judge either, it's…kinda a love song-"

"Even more unexpected, but okay."

" _This girl she came 'round the corner_  
 _Looking like a model_  
 _Magazine figure_  
 _She was shaped like a bottle_  
 _Long straight hair_  
 _She was fly as a bird_  
 _First time ever_  
 _I was lost for words_  
 _Felt so right_  
 _Just couldn't be wrong_  
 _Love at first sight_  
 _If that exists at all_  
 _I couldn't move_  
 _Felt like I was stuck_  
 _And then baby girl looked up_ _"_

Bixlow looked at Natsu like he was from another dimension.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just that…that was pretty unexpected coming from the most dense rock head to ever exist."

"Hey! It's not like I don't know what a girl is or anything!"

"Well you certainly don't act like it. I like it though, you can work on it with the new guy that comes in in a few days. It does however raise a question."

"What question?"

"Who's the girl?" Bixlow asked with a precarious look in his eyes

At this Natsu blushed slightly and he looked away quickly in hopes that Bixlow wouldn't see it. "She's uh-she's new to Magnolia, and she um-she-her name is Lucy…she's beautiful, and smart, and interesting, and funny in an amusing kind of way."

"When did you meet her?"

"Uuuhh…what time is it?"

"4:40"

"So about an hour ago."

"An hour ago?! Bro did you even have a legit conversation with her before you came up with those lyrics?"

"Uh-maybe? I mean I came up with them the instant I saw her, but I did have a "legit" conversation with her."

Bixlow let out an exasperated sigh. "As long as you know what you're doing man. Just don't let Lisanna find out okay? She's got a thing for you."

"Huh? Lisanna? A thing?."

"She likes you, but you seem to be the only one that doesn't know. She can be a jealous bitch. I would know." He shivered at the memory as he thought about his own fling with the girl.

"I don't think she'll give me any problems, but I'll make sure to look out for her."

"You will _literally_ have to watch all the areas around you if you go on a date with this Lucy girl and make sure she's not just "randomly" in the crowds or at a table somewhere else in the restaurant."

"Okay Bix, I get it. I'll make sure Lisanna doesn't interfere with Lucy and I."

"How adorable. You talk as if you guys are together already."

"I'm leaving now. Bye Bix. See you tomorrow"

"Bye lover boy!" he yelled as Natsu left the studio room. "He's got it bad already," Bixlow snickered.

* * *

Elsewhere Lisanna was just walking into the bar. "Hey Mira." Lisanna called out.

Mira looked over and smiled, "Lizzy! What a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I came for the daily gossip and pairings." Lisanna said with a grin that didn't reach her eyes. Not that Mira noticed though, she was long gone with hearts in her eyes.

"OH! Well there was this major thing that almost any guy in this bar could tell you about, but I'll tell you my point of view. So there's a new girl that came into the bar today and nearly every guy in here gathered around her. Guess who even joined in and actually stole the girl away for himself?" Mira said with a sickeningly sweet look in her eye.

"Who?" Lisanna asked.

"NATSU!" Mira said.

Lisanna faltered at this. _What? Natsu….was…into…a…girl? A girl that wasn't her? Who was she? Where did she come from? What's her name? Was she more beautiful than her? Was that it? Was she not beautiful enough for Natsu? Maybe it was her hair, it was white not some pretty blue or brown. Are his plans tomorrow night with this girl? Who is she?!_ She didn't voice her worries though. All she said was: "Oh really?"

"Yes! He bravely dove into that crowd of men surrounding the young girl and dug her out with is bare hands. He took her to a booth in the corner. I'm assuming it was to prevent people from seeing her because of the way they reacted the first time. They spent a long amount of time over there. I don't know all of what they talked about but I do know that they made plans for tomorrow night. They'll be meeting here at seven."

At this point Lisanna feigned interest and stopped listening. She had gotten the information she had wanted. How could he? Didn't he know that she loved him? Of course he didn't, he was as dense as a rock. Everyone knew Natsu didn't take notice to girls so why would he take notice to her? Then again why did he take interest in this girl? She still didn't know her name, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that Natsu had a date with some new girl tomorrow night at seven, and she was going to do everything she could to make sure it turned out as un-datelike as possible. If un-datelike is even a word, but that didn't matter either because she knew what she meant and this was all in her head so no one else could hear her but her. Dammit she was rambling again. I really need to stop talking to myself like this. I don't want to destroy another relationship, she thought. Lisanna decided that it was time for her to go and plan on how to ruin this girl's date tomorrow.

"Hey Mira?"

"…and then-yeah Lisanna?"

"I've gotta get going but it was nice catching up with the gossip. Tell Elfman I said hi. I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay, bye Lisanna. I'll let Elfman know."

* * *

As Lucy got home she put her bag down and took off her shoes. "It's already dinner time. Guess I'll make something." Lucy made herself some spaghetti with meatballs from scratch, and boy did she love the taste of it. "Definitely worth the wait." She mumbled to herself. As she went to go put in Jurassic World to watch whilst she ate there was a knock on her door.

Who could that be? I don't know anyone yet except Natsu and Levy, but I didn't give either of them my address.

As Lucy opened the door she stood looking at a girl with white hair like Mira's except this girl's hair was short. "Hello. Uumm, do I know you?" Lucy asked.

"No. I'm Lisanna, Mira's sister. I just wanted to welcome you to Magnolia and was wondering if you would like to hang out tomorrow?"

"Uuuh…sure? Do you want to come in, I was just about to have dinner. Would you like some?" Lucy was thoroughly confused as to how this girl had gotten ahold of her address, but she seemed as sweet as Mira, and on top of that she was Mira's sister so she decided to trust her for now.

"I would love to. I'm starving!" Lucy moved so Lisanna could walk in. Lisanna observed the apartment as she walked in.

 _It's actually pretty nice in here. Damn._ She had found out the girls name, address, number, and where she lived before this, among other things, in her research about the girl. Her name was Lucy Hearfilia, her address was 1623 Strawberry Street, apartment number 7 and her rent was beyond expensive. She lived in Crocus near the royals before she moved here. Her parents were the famous singers/songwriters Jude and Layla Heartfilia. Her mother passed away when Lucy was seven in a terrible plane accident on her way to one of Jude's concerts in Australia, the plane and most of the passengers were never found. Her dad soon fell off the deep end and stopped singing, for he "couldn't do it without his partner". Not that the man would struggle with finances anytime soon, he was set for the rest of his life actually. He struggled with his emotions though, and because of that Lucy more than likely suffered not only through his depression but her own as well. Currently, Jude is immersed in writing songs for the princess to sing in her free time. For that he is paid quite handsomely for, almost as much as he made when he was a performer. As Lisanna went over all of this in her head she looked at the girl named Lucy and saw that she was indeed pretty, beautiful even. _Of course Natsu is into her. Look at her. She looks like a god or something with that long blonde hair, those bodacious curves, and especially those shimmering brown eyes_.

"So Lisanna, are you good with Jurassic World?"

Pulled out of her thoughts Lisanna focused on Lucy. "What?" said girl asked.

"I asked if you were good with watching Jurassic World while we eat dinner."

"Oh, yeah that sounds good. I haven't seen it yet actually."

"What?! Haven't seen it?! We are definitely watching it. It's one of my favorites because of the dinosaurs. They kind of remind me of dragons, you know? They're both scaly and are reptiles and are huge in size. Lisanna?"

Lisanna was pulled out of her thoughts once again. "Huh?"

"What were you zoning out about?"

"Oh nothing really. Just how alike you are to one of my friends is all."

"Oh really? Do they like dinosaurs too?"

"Dragons actually. He likes dragons. He's pretty obsessed with them. Quite the fanatic."

"Oh that's great! Maybe I could meet him sometime?"

"Yeah sure. Maybe when we hang out tomorrow."

"That sounds like a plan," Lucy smiled, happy at the thought of meeting someone else who also likes dragons as much, if not more than, her.

Oh great, Lisanna thought. She's probably thinking about him now. Wait, no she's not. How stupid of me, she doesn't know that it's Natsu that I'm talking about. DUH LISANNA! I should probably at least act like I'm watching the movie. I should also prepare the plans with Lucy tomorrow. Not that I'll tell her that I plan to slightly run into her date time or prevent her from having the ever so desired date with my Natsu. Yeah I called Natsu mine and I won't deny it or be ashamed of it because I love him and almost everyone knows it, except for him. Damn that dense idiot! Wait did she say something?

Lisanna looked over at Lucy to find Lucy staring at her as if expecting her to reply to something she said. "I'm sorry, did you say something Lucy? I was so wrapped up in the movie I guess." She faked a smile to the point of her believing she looked "fake" as the younger people called it these days.

Lucy smiled back. "It's fine. I asked if you had any idea about what you wanted to do tomorrow. I don't really know of any hotspots around here since I just moved here, so I figured you might already have an idea as to what you had wanted to do tomorrow."

"Oh! Yes! I have plans to take you to see all the sights of Magnolia! Quite literally almost everywhere. The bake shop, the book store, the ocean, the farmers market, the central fountain, and so much more! We'll end at the bar Mira works at around seven-ish."

"Sounds like a lot of fun! How did you know that I've met Mira?" Lucy asked slightly confused.

Lisanna chuckled. "Mira told me she met "the new girl" earlier and so she told me all about those guys flocking around you. So sorry about that by the way. Some of those guys just don't know when to quit!"

Lucy laughed. "I could tell, although there was one guy who helped me out of the crowd. I think I'll be forever grateful considering I could hardly breathe with all of the testosterone surrounding me." The girls both fell over laughing at that. _I really do like her,_ Lucy thought. _I hope that we become great friends._ Lucy smiled inwardly at the thought of becoming friends with the girl in front of her. _I really do like it here._

As the night went on and the movie ended Lisanna decided it was time for her to go. "Well, I've got to go. It was really nice meeting you Lucy! Want to meet up outside your apartment at six tomorrow morning?"

"Why so early?" Lucy asked with a rather reluctant look on her face.

"Because silly! The first thing I want you to see is the view of Magnolia at sunrise, so we have to go to the outskirts of the city to see it all, and as I'm sure you've noticed we don't really drive around here."

This was all part of Lisanna's plan, wake her up early and get her tired this way she won't have the energy for a decent date later on in the evening. "So? How about it? Outside your apartment at six?"

"Sure, I guess." Lucy said hesitantly. "I'll see you tomorrow at six then." Lucy got up to show Lisanna out, as she was taught to do when company was leaving.

"Bye Lucy! See you tomorrow." Lisanna said a little too enthusiastically.

"Bye Lisanna." Lucy smiled at the girl. As Lucy shut the door she thought: _She sure is a lively one isn't she? I guess I'll find out just how lively she can get tomorrow. She must have a lot seeing as to how she wants to show me around for over half the day. Now that I think about it she'll be dragging me around for thirteen hours! I hope I still have energy to go on that date with Natsu tomorrow._ With those final thoughts Lucy laid down to sleep, not entirely looking forward to the day ahead.

* * *

As Natsu laid down in his hammock to go to sleep he couldn't stop thinking.

" _Flamebrain thinking?!" H_ is rival/ best friend Gray would say. _Funny. He was thinking about Gray of all people when he was thinking about Lucy._ _That's right, Lucy! I can't believe what I did today! So much fake confidence and I actually made a DATE for us! Where is all of this coming from? Did I pick all this up from the bar? From the other guys with their girls?_

As Natsu thought more and more he realized that he couldn't have gotten it from any of the guys. Ice Princess is too dumb to know how he feels. Gajeel is to rough and seemingly uncaring, which Natsu is not. Laxus hides his feelings, although everyone knows he's got a thing for the barmaid. Bix is too much of a playboy for Natsu to even want to pick anything up from him. Freed seems uninterested in girls period. Sting is also overly confident, which Natsu also wasn't, he was just a little more confident than usual. Rogue doesn't seem too interested in girls either, and Elfman is a completely different story altogether that Natsu didn't even feel like thinking about. Maybe he picked it up from one of the girls? Nah, that'd be dumb.

 _I wonder if Lucy is thinking about me right now,_ he thought. _I hope so. I wonder what she's doing right now. I wonder what she's going to do during the day before our date tomorrow. I wonder if her lips are soft. Wait, what?! Stop it Natsu, you're not together just yet! Where did that even come from anyway? You never think about things like that._ "Maybe it's because she's different." Natsu said out loud.

"Who's different?" His cat, Happy, asked.

"What?! Oh, no one. Just a girl I met earlier today. A very pretty girl." He mumbled the last part.

"A what girl?"

"Nothing Happy, don't worry about it. Try to get some rest. Don't you have to meet up with Wendy and Carla tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah! Goodnight Natsu." And with that the cat laid down in his bed and went off into fantasy land to dream of delicious fish with Carla's scent.

Natsu chuckled at the behavior of his partner and friend. He had it as bad, if not worse, than Natsu did when it came to girls, even though Happy had known Carla for a few years now.

Natsu sighed.

 _Would she enjoy the date? Where will she want to go? Maybe the bell tower? Yeah. I'll set something up for us at the top this way she'll get to see the view of Magnolia at night._

With his plans set and some anxiety released Natsu slipped into a slumber filled with illustrious chocolate colored eyes.

* * *

 **Thanks to those that followed, favorited, and reviewed or PM'd me! This is my first fanfic and I really like it so far. I have so many more ideas to write down in the future, but for now I only want to focus on one because I have a lot of school work. Thanks for understanding. Leave a review and let me know what you thought please. Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lucy woke up to the sound of her alarm at 5:20 in the morning. She wasn't exactly thrilled about waking up so early, but she figured that the sight of the Magnolia sunrise would be worth it.

Once she was finally ready she headed out to meet Lisanna at the front of her apartment building. Lucy waited a seemingly long five minutes for Lisanna to show up.

"So sorry I'm late! I misjudged the amount of time that it would take me to get here. Are you ready for today?"

"It's fine Lisanna, don't worry about it. I hope my apartment isn't too far from your place, I don't want you to have to walk a long way."

"No it's okay, we would've ended up backtracking and had to walk even further had we met in the middle. Let's walk and talk we really need to get going if we're going to see the sunrise in time."

"Okay, but really let's meet up somewhere next time. I don't feel like a good friend making you walk so much without a break."

"Whatever works for you Lucy."

They made small talk on their journey towards the outskirts of Magnolia.

 _This is more like a hike,_ Lucy thought.

As if reading her thoughts Lisanna said, "Almost there."

"Good, my legs are starting to hurt from going uphill so much."

Not three minutes later Lisanna stopped "hiking".

"We're here. Look."

Lisanna pointed back towards the way that they had come from, and Lucy was breathtaken. She could see the ocean from here! She could see a small town square with a fountain in the middle, and the rows upon rows of houses and apartments. She could see the church, and a bell tower, and was that the Fairy Tail logo she saw in the distance? No way, Fairy Tail is huge! I can see it from here! I wonder just what it'll be like working there for the next few months if not the next few years, maybe I can make a career out of it. I wonder who I'll be working with. I hope they're nice and have a music taste compatible with mine.

"Lucy!"

"Huh?"

Lisanna chuckled. "Judging your reaction I think it's safe to say that you love the view?"

"Oh absolutely! Thank you for bringing me here Lisanna! I really do love this view. It's quite astounding."

"I knew you would love it. Besides, no one who lives here can say that they haven't seen the sunrise from afar, nor the sunset, but we'll save that for another time."

"I would love to see the sunset with you sometime, it would only be right considering you showed me the sunrise."

"Maybe some other time. Anyway I'm ready to go whenever you are. You look like you need to catch your breath from our course up here."

"Could I spend a few more minutes taking this all in?"

"By then the sun will have risen quite a significant amount. It'll be hot going back into town if we stay for too long."

"Okay, lets go then."

Lisanna led the way back down in the pursuit of a long and labored day, not that she would make it obvious. She would do as much as she could to make it seem like she herself wasn't being worn out by the days course of events. Oh how it brought her malignant joy to be showing Lucy around her city. _As long as she doesn't have the energy to go out with Natsu tonight then I've done my job._

"We're getting closer to the edge of town. Do you want to get something to eat or drink before we head into the heart of this place? Things are much more pricy there and I wouldn't want you to be without money before you get a job."

Lisanna already knew that Lucy had a job as a songwriter though, but she didn't know where. She also lied about the prices being more expensive deeper in the city, in fact it was the opposite. Prices were higher on the outskirts for several reasons. It was in high demand, it was a long way before any other place would be seen that sold it, and it was a long way from the ocean. The ocean was what they used as their water source, and so it was few and far between that shipments of water came through to this part of town.

"Actually I brought my own water," Lucy said.

 _Damn._

"But I do need to fill it back up. I drank a lot earlier."

 _Yes._

"Okay," Lisanna said brightly. "I know a place that has some cool refrigerated water."

Lisanna picked up her pace a little bit, which was also part of her plan to wipe Lucy out. Her logic was that the longer Lucy walked faster, the more tired she would become more quickly. "Hurry it up Lucy, the water is only getting sold to others. Literally."

As they entered the little shack of a store Lucy realized that Lisanna wasn't kidding when she said it was getting sold to others. There was _literally_ a line of people holding only bottles or cases of water among other things, but not one person didn't have water.

"Wow. You weren't kidding when you said that it was literally getting sold to other people. I guess we better get some while there is some." Lisanna had already gotten six bottles though. "Why so much?"

"Three for me and three for you. It should last us the entire day."

"Oh, okay."

A few minutes later Lisanna spoke up. "I'm paying for them."

"What? No, I insist on paying. In fact I intend to pay all day as a way to say thank you for showing me around Magnolia."

"I couldn't possibly let you pay for all of these waters. At least let me pay for my own. I don't want to be a burden."

"Not a chance. I'm paying and that's final."

"But Lucy-"

"No but's. I'm paying for this and anything else we get all day."

"But-"

"No."

"I don't-"

"Lisanna I'm paying and there's nothing you can do about it, so just accept it already."

Lisanna finally gave in and put the waters on the counter for the cashier to scan. "Thank you for letting me pay. It's my way to say thank you, so please don't do this again later during lunch."

Lisanna faked a huff of annoyance. "Fine," She said. "Some other day though I will pay."

Lisanna didn't plan on paying in the first place. She suspected that Lucy would want to pay, she didn't however predict that she would want to pay for anything and everything _all day._ _Works for me_ , she thought. "Next we're going to the main center square where a lot of the good food vendors are, as well as the gigantic fountain I'm sure you saw earlier. And then we'll go to the bake shop. And then the book store, and some other really great places to hang out at."

"If they're anything like the sunrise then I can't wait to see it all."

"They're not as amazing as the sunrise, but they're definitely something."

On the trek back into the city Lisanna talked and talked about the history of Magnolia, and how it became a country, and why it's named Magnolia even though it doesn't have any magnolia trees, but instead Sakura trees. She then started to stray from the topic of Magnolia and talked about herself and her family. She told Lucy about Mira and how she had a crush on a guy named Laxus. She told her about her brother Elfman and about how his girlfriend Evergreen hated yet loved his habit of saying "MAN" all the time. She told her about the people she considers family that hang out at the bar, which Lucy learned was named Efflorescence as opposed to Flower just because all the guys thought 'Flower' was too girly for a name for a bar. Lucy also learned that Mira was the co-owner of the bar and that the owner, Gildarts, was always out on business, so Mira ended up taking care of the place most of the time. The bar would go to his daughter, Cana, when he decided to retire.

As Lisanna talked about her extended family she asked Lucy about her family, pretending to know nothing about it.

"Why do you want to know about my family?" Lucy asked, getting defensive.

"Well I've been talking all this time, and I've told you about my family. So I figured why not ask about yours."

"Oh. Umm…" Lucy wasn't sure what to say or how to say it. Her family was a touchy subject. She hadn't thought of how to tell people that her mom was dead and that her dad worked for the princess for the king. She hadn't thought of how to tell people that her parents were famous, even though it's been over ten years since her father had stopped performing. She didn't know how to say her mother dad died without crying. "I-I…uh…they…well…" Lucy thought for a moment wondering how to word this and stop herself from getting teary eyed in front of Lisanna. "I-"

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry I asked, I was just wondering."

"No, it's okay. You just caught me off-guard is all. I'm fine…I'm an only child," Lucy began. "My mother is dead and my father is a songwriter." That's safe enough, Lucy decided. Until Lisanna asked questions that is.

"I'm so sorry about your mother. How did she die? How long ago? Has your dad ever been published or does he only write the songs? Where is he now?" Lisanna knew she was pushing, but that was the point. Get her thinking about things that made her sad and she'll be thinking about it later on her date.

Lucy stopped walking and stared at Lisanna. She inhaled sharply and let it out in a sigh with her head looking down. "She died in a plane crash when I was seven. Yes, my dad has been published long with my mother. He currently works back in the castle in Crocus. I don't know how he's doing but he's still making a lot of money."

"Still?"

It was this question that came from the opposite girls lips that made Lucy realize her mistake. She said 'still'. _Damn_. "Uh…yeah. He used to go on worldwide tours and make a lot of money doing it."

"Oh really!?" Lisanna faked enthusiasm. "What was his name?"

Lucy had dreaded this question the most since Lisanna first brought up her family, she had no choice now though. She was in too deep to try lying about it, she would find out eventually what her last name was and who her parents are along with it.

"Jude. Jude Heartfilia." Lucy looked over at Lisanna.

To say she was stunned was an understatement. She had stopped walking and had turned around to fully look at Lucy. She was bug-eyed and slack-jawed with her arms limp at her sides.

"J-Jude H-H-H-Heartfilia, as in _THE Jude and Layla Heartfilia?!"_ Lisanna already knew this of course, and this was close to her original reaction at discovering such information. Lisanna was a good actress though and knew just how any normal person would react, so she did just that.

"Umm…yeah? It's not a big deal really, I mean-"

"NOT A BIG DEAL!? I'M TALKING TO THE DAUGHTER OF JUDE AND LAYLA HEARFILIA AND IT'S 'NOT A BIG DEAL'? It's TOTALLY a big deal! You're the daughter everyone knew about but was never really seen because they didn't want you in the spotlight because of all the hate and criticism that comes with it. No one ever knew you're name either, at least I think they didn't. I don't know, some people might have. They were huge in the music making industry! I loved almost every song Jude ever sang and every single one that Layla sang with him. They're my favorite duet pair. I can't believe I've befriended the daughter of the greats!"

"Lisanna stop shouting. You're drawing a crowd." Lucy looked around nervously, and indeed people had started walking slower or stopped altogether to hear what Lisanna was saying about the Heartfilia duo.

"But Lucy why? You're the daughter of Jude and Layla for crying out loud! People should know about you!"

This was clearly heard by people in their vicinity and they started to grow closer to the two girls in wonder.

Then came the whispering.

The dreaded, awful whispering.

"Could it be?"

"She does kind of resemble…"

"She's almost the spitting image…"

"Jude and Layla…'

"Poor Layla…."

"Poor Jude…"

And then Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She ran. She didn't notice the satisfied smirk Lisanna gave or the way she followed her through the growing crowd, so as not to lose her. All she noticed was a blurry pink head of hair coming her way before she knocked into it and started crying. She grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him closer so she could put her face in his chest. "Natsu," she said. She didn't fully realize that she was still in the main square, or that she left Lisanna behind. All that mattered in this moment was the chest she was burrowed in, the arms encircling her, and the warmth it gave her.

"Lucy…Lisanna?" Natsu said confused.

At the mention of Lisanna Lucy looked up and saw that, indeed, the girl was standing there. She wasn't just standing there though, she looked ready to kill and had her hands balled up into fists. As Lucy looked at her though Lucy questioned whether the girl had ever looked furious at all, for her composure was quickly replaced into a calm and collected look.

"I'm so sorry Lisanna. I just couldn't take all the stress of that situation. I was being selfish and completely forgot about you. I'm so so sorry." After a moment of silence Lucy said, "Lisanna say something."

Lisanna was seething inside, but she maintained a calm exterior. "Are you ever going to let go of Natsu?" she asked.

At this Lucy looked back at a slightly blushing Natsu who was looking at her. She quickly let go and stumbled over apologizing to him for messing up his shirt.

"No, it's okay. It seems like you needed it. Why were you cryin' Lucy? What's wrong?"

Both girls looked away for different reasons unbeknownst to each other. Natsu grabbed Lucy by the chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Luce. What's wrong? Why were you crying? Who made you cry?" Lucy started to tear up again just thinking about it but she sucked it up.

Seeing Natsu touching Lucy did something to Lisanna. She went past seething and straight to 'beyond-livid-bitch-mode'. She had to do something to get his attention off of Lucy and onto her. At this thought she latched onto the arm that he was holding Lucy by, forcing him to look and pay attention to her.

"Oh Natsu it was terrible and amazing at the same time! I found out who Lucy was and started yelling it at the top of my lungs, and so people started crowding around and I guess she just couldn't take the pressure after being sheltered her whole life. I'm so sorry by the way Lucy. I guess this is my fault for bringing so much attention to it and it caused you to break down. I feel awful. Really, I do."

Lisanna looked at Lucy whilst still holding on to Natsu, giving the best sorry face that she could muster. It was hard when she was so angry yet giddy with joy that she was touching Natsu and not Lucy.

Lucy looked at Lisanna and realized that it was very much Lisanna's fault for all of the commotion just a few minutes ago. She became angry with her and was about to speak her thoughts when Natsu butted in. "Wait, what do you mean 'Found out who Lucy was'?"

Lisanna smiled at this, but not in an entirely good way. "Oh? You don't know Natsu?" She noticed the sharp look she got from Lucy but plowed on. This was a turn in the road that she hadn't expected but it was turning out alright. "She's Lucy…Heartfilia." She waited a moment to let Natsu sink it in, but was disappointed when it didn't click.

"Who?"

"It really doesn't matter-"

"Lucy Heartfilia. The daughter that was hidden from the media by Jude and Layla Heartfilia."

It was clear that Natsu got it then. How could he not? He was a singer for crying out loud. What kind of artist didn't know who Jude and Layla were? He turned to look at Lucy and immediately saw the resemblance to Layla that he hadn't seen before.

"Luce…you…look a lot like Layla." He finished dumbstruck. Why hadn't he noticed it before? _How_ hadn't he noticed it before?! He practically idolized Jude for his singing and envied Layla for her songwriting. He continued to stare at her, unknowingly causing her to become uncomfortable and start blushing. "You are the spitting image of Layla, Lucy. I can't believe I didn't notice it before. Ha. Well now I can say I know a famous person, how cool!"

Lisanna nearly choked on her own spit. She hadn't been expecting that reaction out of Natsu, she doesn't know what she was expecting really but it definitely wasn't that. How could he?! How could he just accept her like that?! He wasn't supposed to accept her! He was supposed to think that she would attract too much attention to himself and drop her like an un-kawaii potato! As Lisanna thought about it more and more she realized her mistake. Of course Natsu wouldn't mind, he accepted everyone. He was a singer himself. Of course he wouldn't mind. Especially the daughter of the singer he idolized, not that he knew that she knew that about him though. She was pulled out of her reverie by someone talking.

"Uh-yeah. I-uh. I'm the d-daughter of people who used to be famous. So what?"

"So what?!" Natsu exclaimed. "Luce do you realize all the opportunities you could get with having famous parents? They're still very famous by the way. Almost anyone you ask could tell you about them, myself included. You could get a high paying job in the music industry. You could become a singer or a songwriter! You could play for a band, or create your own band! OH! I KNOW! YOU COULD WORK AT FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu said excitedly.

"But Natsu-"

"No buts Luce! You should work with me at Fairy Tail!"

"Natsu."

"Why are you so against working there? Is it because Bix works there, because if that's it I can compromise to have you come in on the days that he doesn't….Is it because I work there?" He asked the last part quietly.

"Natsu." Lucy stated. "A few things. One, I didn't even know you worked at Fairy Tail. Two, I've already used my backstage fame to get a job that I've turned into an amazing career. Three, I have a job here in Magnolia as a songwriter…at Fairy Tail." She waited for his response.

"You work at Fairy Tail!?" Lisanna said appalled.

"You've got a job at Fairy Tail? When? How? Do you know who you're working with?" Natsu asked without a pause.

"One question at a time Natsu."

Lucy purposefully ignored Lisanna's comment, and it seemed that Natsu was too enthralled by her to notice the girls comment, so she figured it was okay to ignore her for the time being. She'd acknowledge the girl once Natsu did.

"I got the job offer a couple months ago and I start the day after tomorrow. I don't know who I'm working with and I won't find out until I meet with Makarov or Erza when I get there. That answer most of your questions?"

"No."

"No?"

"Will you come with me? It's almost seven anyway and I figured we could start early." He looked away blushing slightly when he met Lisanna's eye. "Oh hey Lisanna! I forgot you were here. Sorry. Do you mind if I steal Lucy away? We kinda have plans in a bit and where I'm taking her is far from here."

Lisanna looked back and forth between Natsu and Lucy, deciding whether to lash out or keep up the façade wall of calm. She decided on the ladder. "Sure Natsu. Go ahead. Want to finish another day Lucy?"

"Sure." Lucy said tersely. "Ready to go Natsu?" she said much more sweetly.

Natsu grinned at her. "Whenever you are Luce."

"I'm ready now." She turned to Lisanna. "Bye Lisanna. I'll call you when I'm ready for that raincheck."

As they walked out of the square all Lisanna could think was that Lucy was a no-good, boyfriend steeling, fuck-faced, two-headed, conniving, scheming, bitch-faced, motherfucking whore. "I hate her. I hate her! I HATE HER!" she yelled.

Just you wait Lucy Heartfilia. I'm going to ruin your life. I should've just kidnapped you and hid you in a box someplace, before I saw just how into you Natsu realy was. He's never acted like that with me. He's never touched me except for the occasional hug. He's never forced me to tell him what's wrong like he did with you. He never let me stay latched onto him for so long much less cry into his chest. He's never had such enthusiasm in a conversation with me before. He never does all the talking, never letting me get a word in. I'm always the one doing the talking and trying to get him to put a word in. How come he doesn't do that with me? How come he does that with you? What makes you so different? Why doesn't he like me like he so obviously does you? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Just you wait Heartfilia. I'll get you eventually. I'll make sure that you stay away from Natsu. I'll make sure you never want to work in Fairy Tail again. I'll make sure you never want to visit the bar. I'll make sure you want to leave Magnolia. I'll have you crawling back to your deadbeat dad in no time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lucy heard Lisanna mumble something as she and Natsu left but she ignored it. She was still mad at Lisanna, even though it seemed pointless, but Lucy couldn't help but feel that the girl did it on purpose. _Whatever_ , she thought. _I'm about to go on my date with Natsu. Stop thinking about her and enjoy this evening with him._ "So Natsu. Where are we going? Lisanna showed me around quite a bit today but all I really saw was the sunrise and the square. Any place special?"

"Yeah we're going somewhere that I think you'll like. How did you meet Lisanna? When did she plan to show you around?" Natsu asked thinking of what Bixlow said.

"Oh. Um, it was pretty weird actually. She showed up at my apartment saying that she heard about me from her sister, Mira, and that she wanted to show me around Magnolia as a way to welcome me. The thing is I never gave anyone my address…"

"That's odd. I wonder how she found out where you live. She could have looked it up pretty easily though. She works as an assistant in the police department so she has access to those kinds of things."

"That's intrusive. Shouldn't she have a restriction as to what she can use those resources for? I'm kind of freaked out. I mean if it was that easy for her to find me, even without those resources, it would be easy for almost anyone to find out where I live. I could understand if someone from Fairy Tail came by, because I was required to give them my address, but anyone who doesn't work there…it's just creepy, stalkerish even."

"Don't worry about Lisanna Luce. She wouldn't harm anyone who didn't deserve it. Even then I don't think she could do much damage, if getting hurt is what you're worried about anyway. Besides, you've got me now. I'll always protect you Luce, even from my friends." Natsu blushed realizing what he just said. "I-I-I mean if you'll let me. I care for you so it's only natural for me to want to protect you. GAH! I-I m-mean-uh-I-uh. Luce?"

She was laughing. At first she was blushing but now she was straight up laughing at him. She found it cute how he stumbled over what he was trying to say, and so she laughed as opposed to making things awkward for him. "You…are…s-s-so…cute!" Lucy said in-between laughs. "Oh gosh, you're funny." She said as she finally stopped laughing. The red in her cheeks didn't go away, instead it spread to the rest of her face as she realized what she had said about him. She looked over at Natsu to find him madly blushing. Lucy couldn't decide if it was from embarrassment at stuttering, or the fact that she called him cute, or both. Both of them were still blushing with hearts thumping wildly.

"You think I'm…cute?" Natsu asked in a breathy voice.

"Uuh. I-uh. I-I-I didn't mean it. I just thought that it was funny that you couldn't get the words out that you-uh-wanted to protect me."

"I-yeah. I want to protect you Luce. I really like you and hope that you'll let me protect you. For as long as you're here."

Lucy didn't say anything, she couldn't. She was left speechless by his blunt confession. Her heart raced even faster than before, which she didn't think should have been possible with how fast it was already going.

"We better keep walking. We'll miss what I want to show you if we're too late, and it's all the way across town from here so it may take a while." Natsu said. Lucy only nodded.

As they kept walking Natsu suddenly got the urge to touch Lucy. Feeling bold he reached out and grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. He heard her sharp intake of breath and saw her body tense for a few seconds before she relaxed and let out the breath she had been holding. He relaxed as she relaxed, feeling that this was okay with her, feeling that this was _right._

Lucy slowly felt herself relax into Natsu's grip. She moved closer to him so that their arms were touching. She then felt him tense for so small of a moment that she thought she might have imagined it, but she knew she didn't. She smiled. It was a perfect moment that she wanted to live in forever. Natsu started slowing down until he stopped.

"We're here. We just have to go in."

"Huh?" Lucy said distracted by her thoughts. It was then that she noticed the huge building in front of her. It was a bell tower. Now that she thought about it she realized that she had seen it this morning when she gazed at the city earlier this morning. She stared up at it and saw just how massive it was. She wondered how big Fairy Tail was since she saw that building too. _It's probably even bigger than this_ , she thought.

"This is it. Guess where we're going." Natsu said with a childish glee.

"Inside? I don't know. I've never been to a bell tower nor have I read about them so I don't know where we could possibly go here."

"Well then I guess you'll see when we get there." He beamed at her. She became lost in his eyes, yet again, as he gave her his dazzling toothy grin, yet again. "Lets go!"

"Okay!" She said, his enthusiasm rubbing off on her.

 _Luce sure is weird. She kept staring at me. I wonder if she even knew she was doing it, not that I mind though. I kind of liked the way she looked at me. It made me feel all kinds of things that I've never felt before. What is she doing to me? Whatever it is I don't want it to stop. It feels so pleasant and frenzied and…burning, all in a good way. I bet Lucy would describe it with larger more complex words, she's smart like that._

"Where are we going Natsu? We've been walking but we haven't gotten anywhere. We're still in the same room."

"We have to get to the back to get to the stairs."

"Stairs? Are we going up? To the top?"

"Yup! How'd you know?"

"I guessed. Stairs only go two ways and I'm pretty sure we're not going below a bell tower."

"Heh. You've figured me out. Just wait till we get to the top though. I want to show you something."

"Okay Natsu," she chuckled.

As they neared the top Natsu spoke again. "I need you to close your eyes Luce."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Okay…"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't fall."

"I trust you Natsu."

"Just get in front of me and feel your way until you reach a door."

"Alright." She jumped as she felt Natsu's hands slip around her waist to support her.

"It's okay, I've got you."

"Mm." She acknowledged. As she felt her way slowly but surely up the steps his hands suddenly went from her waist to her eyes as her hands met a door. "Is this the door?"

"Yeah. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said a little tired from all the stairs she had just gone up.

With that he opened the door and they walked forward. He brought her to the edge, but not all the way for fear she might get scared. He removed his hands and said "Okay, now open them."

As she opened her eyes she could do nothing but stare. She gasped and brought her hand to her gaping mouth, taking it all in. It was even more heart-stopping than the sunrise. It was the sunset, the sunset over Magnolia. The view was even better than what Lisanna had shown her. She turned to look at Natsu who was already looking at her. He felt as if he had won the lottery with the look Lucy gave him. Next thing he knew her arms were around his neck and her head was in his chest.

"Thank you," she whispered. "It's more than beautiful."

He placed his arms around her waist, and then leaned down to move her forehead to touch his. "Look at me Luce."

She opened her eyes to meet his onyx ones. "Your eyes are so pretty." She said.

He chuckled lightly, he loved her eyes more than anything and here she was saying that his eyes were pretty. "It's not manly for my eyes to be called pretty." It was her turn to laugh. As she calmed down they stared into each other's eyes. Then, ever so slowly Natsu leaned his head forward closing most of the distance between their lips. He hovered just a centimeter over her lips before finalizing his decision to kiss her. As his lips met hers he could only think that they were so very soft and luscious. Her lips moved against his returning the kiss. They stayed in their embrace until they needed air. When they separated he said, "We should probably move away from the edge."

"Mm." she said with her eyes closed and forehead still connected with his.

They moved away from the edge before he said, "I brought stuff for a picnic." Natsu smiled at the thought of sharing food with Lucy. "Ready to eat?"

"Yeah. All I've had today is breakfast."

"I'll go get it then." He said while disentangling his hand from hers. When he went to return he stopped for a moment to stare at her. She was admiring the view of the city once more. _The beauty of the city doesn't even begin to compare with her. I can't believe a beautiful girl like her could ever return my feelings. I know now, I like her, a lot. I want to be with her and spend more time with her. I just met her yesterday but I can't help but feel like we were meant to be together. I'm so glad she met Levy because without her Luce wouldn't know about the bar and I wouldn't have ever met her. I should head over before she wonders where I went._

 _I can't believe he kissed me. I can't believe I kissed him back. That was the first kiss that I've ever had that was that spine-tingling. I can't believe I just met him yesterday. I can't believe that we might be working together. He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me! Me! What's so special about me? A guy like him should be with someone like my cousin Michelle or something, not me. But he is with me and I should make the most out of it. What if we break up and we end up working together? Oh god I hope that doesn't happen. That would be so uncomfortable and awkward. Stop it Lucy! You're overanalyzing things again. Just enjoy this date and enjoy Natsu. Speaking of which, I can hear him coming up behind me._

Lucy turned just as Natsu reached her. "I come bearing food and a blanket!" he said.

She laughed at his enthusiasm while wondering how he wasn't as fazed by the kiss as she was. "Let me help you set up the blanket."

"Okay. Here's two corners."

They set up the blanket and Natsu laid out the food. It was chicken among other things but mostly chicken. Natsu put sauce all over his that looked like some sort of hot sauce. I didn't dare try it, I didn't have the gusto for it.

"So what are you doing at Fairy Tail. You must be good at it, whatever it is. Fairy Tail only hires the best."

"I'm a songwriter." She said

"Really? Bix and I are expecting a songwriter soon. In two days actually. Isn't that the day you said you were starting?"

"Yeah, I am. Wait, you're a singer? And who's Bix?"

"Bix is my songwriter, producer, and friend. His full name is Bixlow. I haven't released anything yet, but I'm working on my first album right now. As of yesterday I began writing a new song. It's uh-it's about you." A blush covered his cheeks as he looked away.

"Oh really?" She asked interested in this song about her. "What do you have so far?"

"For the song?"

"Yeah silly, what else would I be talking about? How much of it is developed right now?"

"You want me to sing it?"

"Sure. Sing away." In reality she was nervous and excited at the same time of someone writing a song about her. No one besides her mother had ever written anything about her, so she wanted to hear it.

"Okay. Give me a second."

"Whenever you're ready." After a moment words started flowing from his lips.

"This girl she came 'round

The corner, looking like a model

Magazine figure, she was shaped like a bottle

Long straight hair, she was fly as a bird

First time ever I was lost for words

Felt so right, it just couldn't be wrong

Love at first sight if that exists at all

I couldn't move, felt like I was stuck

And then baby girl looked up

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes

What you doin' later tonight?

Would you mind if I spend time with you?"

Lucy looked at Natsu with a fervor in her eyes.

"Was that okay? Did you like it? I know it's not much right now but it's a song in the making."

"Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"Stop babbling. That was great. You've got great vocals, and the lyrics are a bit different but they're good. I really liked it. Have you gotten a melody for it yet?"

"Not really, but I have an idea of what I want it to sound like. Kind of like how I sang it.

"Hmm...If you add guitar and some drums, as well as some adjustment from your producer it would sound really nice." She mumbled, Natsu's ears caught it though.

He thought about it for a moment and realized that she was right. She hadn't even started her job yet and he could already tell that she was good at it. I really, really, _really_ hope that I get to work with her. I'll ask Gramps about it tomorrow. "You haven't even heard the entire song and you've already got a melody for it. You really are good."

"Um, thanks. I was taught by my parents and through listening to how they composed their songs piece by piece. I guess you can say I cheated since I started at a really young age and never gave it up. I've got twenty years on most people my age. It really helps me to snag the good jobs."

"I really hope that we get to work together Luce. I would love for us to write this song together. Maybe a few more afterwards too."

"That would be nice."

"Yeah…so I've got a blue cat named Happy."

"That was random," she laughed. "How long have you had him?"

"Since he was born. He's a few years old now and very smart. He can talk just like you and I. He loves fish and a girl named Carla, although he's never admitted it. He's visiting her today actually, I teased him a bit about it last night. He also-"

"He can talk?!" 

"Yeah. I found out that it wasn't normal for cats to talk after seeing a few others and wondering why they didn't but Happy can and so can Carla. Lily can also talk. Lilly is Gajeel's cat. It's not weird for me, but it is for anyone who hears it for the first time, and the times after that. It takes a while for people to get used to talking cats but I guess that's understandable."

Natsu rambled on and on telling her more about Happy and his friends at the bar. She learned that Lisanna and Natsu had a lot of the same friends, which he also considered family. He never told her about his biological family, but she would respect his decision not to tell her no matter how much she wanted to know. She understood if he didn't want to talk about it. She would ask him later, maybe when they were deeper into their relationship. _Wait? Deeper into their relationship? Was that what this was? Were they…together? As in a couple? They had kissed, but Lucy had kissed guys she hadn't ended up with before._

"Hey Natsu?"  
"Yeah?"

"What are we?"

"What?"

"What are we? What is this? Are we together now or what?"

"Do you mean are we a couple now?"

"Y-yeah. That. Are we a couple now."

"Of course we are Luce. If you want to be my girlfriend anyway. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do." He said thinking back to the kiss they had shared a few hours ago.

"Natsu. If I didn't want to be your girlfriend do you think I would do this?" she said. She blocked his view of the stars that they were previously looking at by leaning over his laying figure, hovering close to his face.

"I-I-I uh-" She slowly brought her head down and gave him a lingering chaste kiss before laying back down next to him blushing.

He stared at her, blushing too, wondering how they had gone from talking about the stars to her kissing him. _Don't know and don't care. All I know is that that kiss felt really good…and I want more of it._ He propped himself up on his elbow to look at her. She stared back up at him with those brown eyes he couldn't get enough of, and that was when he couldn't take the feeling of not having her lips against his any longer. He went down on her without another thought. Her lips responded to his as his tongue grazed her lips, asking for entry to her salivated mouth. She opened her mouth and let him in, his tongue invading and assaulting hers after feeling around in every crevice. At this point he had both hands pinned around her head and he was nearly laying on her, he wanted more but he knew he shouldn't. He didn't want her to think that sex was all he wanted, he wanted her. He wanted Lucy and every part of her, not just her body. He needed to stop before he went any further, that was when Lucy suddenly pulled his shirt up and started roaming her hands around his back and abdomen. "Luce," he growled "We need to stop."

"Why?" she asked, suddenly feeling hurt, thinking that he didn't want her.

"I don't want to do this. Not on the first date. I want to prove to you that I want more than just your body. I want all of you Luce, and I'm determined to show you that I mean that." He stared down at her chocolate orbs waiting for her response.

"Okay Natsu. We'll wait then. Until you think you've proven yourself to me, we'll wait." She smiled up at him amazed that he was so caring and that he didn't just want her body.

"Good," he grinned at her. "I'll walk you home. It's late."

"Okay." She couldn't get the smile off her face. He actually cared about her. _Maybe this relationship will go deeper._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Previously

At this point he had both hands pinned around her head and he was nearly laying on her, he wanted more but he knew he shouldn't. He didn't want her to think that sex was all he wanted, he wanted her. He wanted Lucy and every part of her, not just her body. He needed to stop before he went any further, that was when Lucy suddenly pulled his shirt up and started roaming her hands around his back and abdomen. "Luce," he growled "We need to stop."

"Why?" she asked, suddenly feeling hurt, thinking that he didn't want her.

"I don't want to do this. Not on the first date. I want to prove to you that I want more than just your body. I want all of you Luce, and I'm determined to show you that I mean that." He stared down at her chocolate orbs waiting for her response.

"Okay Natsu. We'll wait then. Until you think you've proven yourself to me, we'll wait." She smiled up at him amazed that he was so caring and that he didn't just want her body.

"Good," he grinned at her. "I'll walk you home. It's late."

"Okay." She couldn't get the smile off her face. He actually cared about her. Maybe this relationship will go deeper.

As Natsu walked to Fairy Tail to work on his album he couldn't stop thinking about last night.

Last night was deep and passionate, yet cool and relaxed, and everything just felt so...right. Lucy wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

It was not something Natsu had ever thought could happen, not just the part about actually taking an interest in a girl, but the part where a girl would exist that would want him too.

It was all so new and so different to him that he didn't really know what to do. He figured out that being around Lucy gave him a sense of bravado and semi-false confidence, he didn't know why though. It was just Luce, so why did she make him act this way and feel a different way? He knew he liked her, he wasn't that stupid, but he's never gotten this worked up over a girl before.

"What's wrong with me?" he said out loud.

"I bet it's the fact that you keep talking to yourself flamebrain."

"Huh? What'd you say popsicle stick?" Natsu said.

"You keep talking to yourself. If you don't talk to an actual person you're going to lose it."

"Tch. Yeah right, like you can talk about losing it, stripper. Put some clothes on already, you know there's always paparazzi around since you never seem to have any clothes on."

"I don't even know when I lost my shirt."

"How about your pants icehead?"

"Wha-?! Where're my pants?!"

"This is why you need to lose the habbit not the clothes. I wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow's headlines read: "GRAY FULLBUSTER TAKES IT ALL OFF YET AGAIN! Will he ever gain control of his most swoon worthy habbit? Or will he continue to let it go on?""

"Shut it ash-for-brains. I've got my pants on, which reminds me, I heard you kept it in yours."

"EEEEHHHHH?! What're you goin' on about?"

"I heard you had a date last night but didn't get laid. What went wrong, she not your type or something?" Gray asked.

"Where'd you hear that I went on a date?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah actually, it does. How'd you find out?"

"So you did go on a date," Gray smirked. "Lucky for you man. Who was she? She must not be all that important if you didn't bang her. Then again you never really have taken a girl seriously."

Natsu was silent for a moment. "She's different Gray. I want to prove that I really want her before I allow myself to have her. She was plenty willing, but it seemed that she was used to having sex on the first date and that's kind of when I knew for sure that I didn't just want to have sex again. I really like her, a lot."

It was Gray's turn to be silent for a moment. "You're serious about this girl….How long have you known her?" he asked.

"Uh...heh heh...heh...a couple of days?"

"A couple of days?! How do you know if you'll even like this girl Natsu? Honestly, you never do think things through. I just hope to whoever's up there that Lisanna hasn't found out."

"I know I like Luce and nothing will change that! And I may not always think things through, but at least I know what I want. Unlike some people. *cough cough* Gray."

"Hey, I know what I want! I just haven't made my move yet is all…"

"Keep telling yourself that ice princess. Juvia practically throws herself at you, so I don't know what you're waiting on. I think it's just because you're too much of a chicken to admit how you really feel."

"I'm not a chicken, and don't stray from the topic! Does Lisanna know?" Gray asked hypocritically.

"Does Lisanna know about what?"

"You and this girl ya matchstick."

"Oh. I don't know. She was there when Luce and I left, but I don't think she knew we were going on a date."

"I highly doubt that she didn't know it was a date." Gray said knowingly.

"Why do you say that?" Natsu asked.

"Lisanna has a thing for you, and she's known to have….stalkerish tendencies."

"Again with this talk of Lisanna."

"Again?"

"Yeah Bix told me to watch out for her, literally. He told me to watch the crowds when I'm with Luce because Lisanna might be watching us."

"Bixlow would know better than any of us, what with their past relationship and all. It still makes me shudder to think about it. I don't shudder either because I don't get cold or easily freaked out, but the things she did man….straight out of a horror story. He's right, you do need to watch out for her. She has one of the craziest jealous streaks I've ever seen, and since she's been obsessed with you for years as opposed to that year and a half with Bixlow I could only imagine how much worse she would be," Gray exclaimed worriedly. "Man now that I think about it, you're screwed bro. I would keep a close eye on this girl of yours otherwise something might happen to her."

"I think you're overreacting Frosty, but I'll watch out for her. How come I never heard about all of these things that Lisanna has supposedly done? Why don't I know about them?"

"I would guess that she-"

"And don't you say that she threatened everyone to secrecy to keep me from knowing because that's just ridiculous." Natsu said cutting Gray off, also shutting him up.

Gray didn't know what to say. What Natsu had just said was ridiculous was exactly what he was going to say had happened. Although ridiculous was an understatement, it was something that Lisanna would do in a heartbeat. People would listen to her too, because everyone has a story that they want no one to know about and she knows almost all of them.

Not Gray's story though, Gray was not exactly the most open book and he didn't trust people to keep his secrets, so almost no one knows his deepest, darkest secrets. The only person that does know is his brotherly-like frenemy named Lyon, and he's off somewhere with a lesser rival company called Lamia Scale.

Now that Gray thought about it he realized that he hadn't seen Lyon in quite some time, not that he felt like seeing the guy anyway. He was annoying and was part of his rival business, what business did he have visiting him?

Gray realized he was straying off the topic of interest and quickly told Natsu the first thing that came to mind. That way it didn't seem like he wasn't listening, he reasoned with himself. "That's just the thing, she would do that. I don't know if she did it, because she didn't do it to me, but I'm positive she did something."

"I'm going to have to see some of this for myself."

"You said Lisanna showed her around?"

"Yeah."

"Then you've already witnessed the beginning stages. Sorry Natsu, but Lisanna probably already knows more about this girl than you do."

"Her name is Luce, and I don't think so. I know a lot more about Luce than anyone in Magnolia, maybe even all of Fiore. Okay, not all of Fiore, but I know a lot about her. For example, she enjoys the simpler, yet more beautiful things in life. She likes being treated like a princess, although she would never admit it. She doesn't like spicy foods like I do, and is completely infatuated with the stars because her mother taught her about them. She doesn't realize how beautiful she is and she's more amazingly gorgeous because of it."

"You can stop there, I get it. You obviously know the girl, and seem to really like her as a person to get in a serious relationship with. What I mean though is that Lisanna probably knows things like her address, number, where and how she grew up, who she grew up with, what her past jobs have been, any and all violations on her record, stuff like that. Give her a little bit more time and Lisanna will know her favorite restaurant and her favorite meal at that restaurant."

"I think that's taking all this nonsense pretty far don't you think? I highly doubt Lisanna would do any of the stuff you're saying she would."

"If only you knew...anyway I have to get to work. I'm working on a duet with Gajeel."

"Gajeel? Magnolia's best mechanic? He sings?"

"Not a lot, but yeah. He's got a good voice and kills it on the guitar, drums, and surprisingly the piano. He doesn't plan to make it a habit though, or into a daily thing. Just every once in a while."

"Oh, okay….I have to get to Bix anyway. See you later Popsicle head."

"Flamehead."

I can't believe he was the one to stop things last night. The guy stopping things from going further was a first for Lucy, usually the guy went on even after she told them to stop. Not that she wanted to stop last night, but he stopped it and she didn't mind not going any farther for a change.

It was a change she liked. She wouldn't mind getting serious with Natsu, and she hardly ever took a guy seriously.

Not only that but he said he wanted to prove to her that he was serious about her before taking things further. How often did that happen?!

Speaking of things that don't often happen...her identity was revealed by that white-haired, blue-eyed, supposedly innocent, short stack, sickeningly sweet, stalkerish, anger inducing, prodding, poor excuse for a nice girl. When, was the question, since Lucy started work the next day. She couldn't do it that day because she was still fuming about it, a calm conversation wouldn't happen with the way she was now.

Maybe next weekend, Lucy thought. Right now though I need to get some errands done and get ready for my first day tomorrow.

"Yo! Bix! I got some progress on the song!"

"Nice! Let's hear it then."

"This girl she came 'round the corner, looking like a model

Magazine figure, she was shaped like a bottle

Long straight hair, she was fly as a bird

First time ever I was lost for words

Felt so right, it just couldn't be wrong

Love at first sight if that exists at all

I couldn't move, felt like I was stuck

And then baby girl looked up

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes

What you doin' later tonight?

Would you mind if I spend time with you?

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes

What you doin' later tonight?

Would you mind if I spend time with you?

This girl she was a little hottie…"

"And that's all I've got so far but I'm working on it."

"It's pretty good man. I approve your songwriting skills. They could almost be compared to mine."

"Anyway Bix...about Lisanna…"

"Yeah?"

"Could you tell me what she did to you? I've been warned twice now about her and I'm thinking that maybe I should take what you guys say into a more serious consideration."

"Who else told you about Lisanna?"

"The Ice Pick."

"Gray… How much did he say?"

"Just that she's stalkerish, threatening, crazy jealous, so basically like a psycho ex-girlfriend."

"Well that's exactly what she is Natsu. I don't know what you want me to say. Gray seems to have covered it all."

"But I want to know specifically what she did. What made her threatening? How did she act jealous? On what level was she stalkerish? How did she do all these things that she's being accused of? I want to know Bixlow, because it's really hard for me to see my childhood friend as some sort of crazy person who has it out for Lucy just because I'm into someone else besides her."

"I see. I'll tell you, but you have to promise me something."

"Anything."

"You can't bring it up with Lisanna. You can't say that I told you and I highly recommend that you don't bring Gray into it either. You'll see her differently for sure after I tell you everything, but you need to act as if you know nothing. You can try to pull the information out of her yourself, but I doubt you'll get anywhere with that. Am I clear?"

Natsu hesitated. Did he really want to know? Was he really ready to be told that Lisanna wasn't the person he thought she was? "Yes," this was for Luce's protection. Just in case Lisanna really is all of the things Bixlow and Gray said she is he needed to let Luce know and protect her using whatever forces necessary. "I want to know Bix. No, I need to know."

"You may want to sit down, oh and shut the door. This is going to take a while."

Natsu left the studio in a stunned daze. He didn't want to believe it, but they were right. Lisanna was, for lack of a better word, crazy. She was a stalkerish psychopath driven by her insane levels of envy towards other women. Natsu didn't believe Bixlow at first when he said that he would see Lisanna differently, he was wrong. He was wrong yet again. He would never look at Lisanna the same way again, ever. No matter how she appeared on the outside, he knew the truth now and she would never be the same.

What am I going to tell Luce? That Lisanna burned a girl's car to send a message to stay away from her man? That she literally follows you everywhere and watches your every move just to find a weakness and use it to break you? How could he tell Luce that she was in danger without saying it was Lisanna? How would he keep her away from Lisanna? Lisanna seemed to be one of Luce's only friends right now. He didn't want to separate her from her friends, but he had to.

"I guess I could find her at Fairy Tail tomorrow and talk with her," he sighed. How am I going to do it though? Just walk up to her and say "Hey Luce! Guess what? Lisanna is a crazy psycho, and I really think you shouldn't talk to her anymore because she kind of likes me and will try to kill you if we make any passes at each other."

No, he couldn't do that. He would just freak her out and she would probably just call him crazy. Natsu sighed again. I'll just figure it out when the time comes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Previously_

 _What am I going to tell Luce? That Lisanna burned a girl's car to send a message to stay away from her man? That she literally follows you everywhere and watches your every move just to find a weakness and use it to break you? How could he tell Luce that she was in danger without saying it was Lisanna? How would he keep her away from Lisanna? Lisanna seemed to be one of Luce's only friends right now. He didn't want to separate her from her friends, but he had to._

" _I guess I could find her at Fairy Tail tomorrow and talk with her," he sighed. How am I going to do it though? Just walk up to her and say "Hey Luce! Guess what? Lisanna is a crazy psycho, and I really think you shouldn't talk to her anymore because she kind of likes me and will try to kill you if we make any passes at each other."_

 _No, he couldn't do that. He would just freak her out and she would probably just call him crazy. Natsu sighed again. I'll just figure it out when the time comes._

Today was the day! She was finally going to start her new job at Fairy Tail Industries! Lucy was so excited she woke up an hour early, because you never know what troubles could make you late and late was the last thing Lucy wanted to be. Okay, so she was an overly cautious person, so what? It's not like it's a bad thing, it's considered a good thing in the eyes of an employer. Which she needed to get on her way to see if she was to be on time as she had so meticulously planned out. After popping some plain toast in her mouth, Lucy set out for Fairy Tail.

There was however problem, she realized. A major, plan halting, terminating flaw in her carefully thought out plans. She didn't know which way it was to Fairy Tail. How could she have been so stupid?! Now she was definitely going to be late!

If only I had realized that I don't have Natsu or Lisanna to show me around this time, maybe I would've thought about it. Now I'm going to set out for my first day lost, alone, and-STOP THIS LUCY! Quit thinking like that. You're not some helpless damsel who needs saving. Just ask around and see if people know where Fairy Tail is. It's a huge building, someone ought to know about its location.

As Lucy started walking she started to recognize some of the buildings surrounding her.

I walked this way yesterday, she realized. I remember seeing the roof of Fairy Tail on one of these routes, maybe I can find it without asking for directions.

As Lucy continued to walk she only became more lost until she didn't recognize her surroundings at all.

"I'm lost," she stated. "I'm already late, I wouldn't be surprised if it took me all day to find it. Uuuugh."

"Well that's no good."

"Huh?" Lucy spun around to find a break taking, remarkably beautiful, the-other-days-guide, _white_ haired girl looking at her with a small smile plastered to her face. For a moment she remembered how angry she was with the girl standing in front of her but then quickly dismissed it at the thoughts that came next. "What's no good? What do you mean? What are you doing here? How did you find me?" she asked the girl, Lisanna.

"I was walking to work and I saw a head of blonde hair looking in both directions, and I just couldn't help but feel that it was you and that you were lost. Are you lost?"

"I-uh. Yeah. I'm lost. I'm already late for work on my first day because I can't find the dang place. You'd think that with a city so large there would be maps around, but noooo."

Lisanna laughed, "Of course not silly. Most people here are residents or have family to show them around. I could show you the way to work if you want. It's Fairy Tail right? With Natsu?"

Lucy blushed at the thought of Natsu and their last encounter. "Yeah. I don't know if I'll be working with Natsu though. I still have to talk with Makarov or Erza, or both."

"I would think you'd talk with Makarov and Erza and then be left with Erza to lead you places. She's not that bad though, contrary to popular belief."

"I guess I'll find out when I get there, if I get there. Speaking of which, could you point me in the right direction? I really need to get going."

"It's no problem for me to just take you there. You're late enough as it is, I wouldn't want you to be even more late because all I gave you were directions. Come on, I'll walk you there."

"Thanks Lisanna. I appreciate it."

As they walked Lucy decided to try and make some small talk. "So, what do you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's your job."

"Oh, I'm an assistant at the police department. I file things, answer calls, filter the mail, get the occasional 'taco-for-twenty'. Stuff like that."

"'Taco-for-twenty'?"

"It's just getting tacos for lunch for everyone in the office. I usually end up having to get three to four though. There's a lot of people in the department and some of them eat a lot," she said thinking of her friend Cana's dad, Gildarts.

"Wow. That's what…forty to sixty tacos?!"  
"Yup," she said with that false cheerfulness of hers. "As I said, some of them eat a lot, plus there are a lot of people on some days."

"Why so many?"

"Well sometimes we have people come back from duty at their station from somewhere in Magnolia. Other times we have guests from other departments. There are times when everyone who works for the MPD comes in for a celebration for whatever it is we're celebrating at the time, and it gets completely jam packed. We're not usually all there at the same time. Actually, we've never all been there now that I think about it. There are plenty of people who are always out on assignment or just don't like a crowd. If everyone were to show up we would have to reserve another building just to have enough space."

"That sounds like a lot of people."  
"It doesn't help that Fairy Tail shows up a lot. We're kind of tight with them since they always manage to get into legal trouble for property damage."

"Property damage? But they're a _music_ studio. How do they get charged for property damage?"

"You'll find out soon enough, oh look we're here."

"What?" Lucy looked, and true to her word, they were at the gates of Fairy Tail. She didn't expect to be there so soon, it must've been closer than she thought it was.

Damn, she was hoping to memorize how they got there but Lisanna kept her distracted with all her blabbering about how her stupid department is all big and bad. Lucy knew she was being unreasonable thinking this, but she couldn't help and think that this was just another reason to not like the girl. "Thanks for showing me the way Lisanna. I hope I won't be in so much trouble for not being as late as I could've been."

"Oh it's no problem, and knowing Makarov I don't think he'll punish you for being late on your first day, especially since you're new to Magnolia. I'm sure that if you just explain that you got lost that he'll let it slide."

"Hopefully…" she mumbled.

"Anyway, I have to get to work myself and I know you do too. I'll see you later Lucy. Bye," Lisanna said walking away.

"Huh? Oh, bye Lisanna," Lucy said distractedly.

I guess I should stop staring and go in now, she thought.

As she went to go up to the gate guard to request access inside she heard a voice calling her name. She looked around but didn't see anyone. She kept walking, but someone was still calling her name. She looked around as she walked but still didn't see anyone. Lucy went up to the guard and asked to be let in, and he told her no.

"Why," Lucy asked.

"You don't have an ID," He explained. "But I might be willing to make an exception if you were so kind as to relieve me of this boring duty for a good half hour." He said smirking.

It took Lucy a moment to realize what the guard was getting at but once she did she yelled, "Eww! No you pervert! Relieve yourself in a strip club or something!"

"Oh, why not Princess. I guarantee you would enjoy yourself," he said with a wink and a grin.

"Fuck off." Lucy said, now pissed with the cocky guard.

"That's what I intend to do Princess."

"Uuuugh," Lucy cried. "Now how am I going to get in?" To her luck a new voice piped up.

"Luce! I've been calling your name! Did you not hear me?"

"Huh? Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed with joy.

"Hiya Luce!" Natsu grinned at her. "Why aren't you in here yet? You're really late you know."

Lucy sighed, "Yes, I know. I got lost and couldn't find my way here, but then Lisanna found me and led me here. Now this guard won't let me in because he says I have no ID."

"You don't need an ID…Loke…why haven't you let Luce in yet?" Natsu asked threateningly.

The guard, Loke, looked nervous suddenly at the dark aura coming off of Natsu. "I-I uh…didn't recognize her as someone with Fairy Tail and I didn't trust her to go inside?"

"You tried to get in her pants didn't you?" Natsu said lowering his voice signifying Loke's impending doom.

"N-Natsu it's okay. I know how to deal with guys like this, I'm used to it. Can you just open the gate for me from the inside and let me in?" Lucy asked.

Natsu turned his head to look at Lucy and then gave a small smile. "Sure thing Luce." He opened the gate and stood back to let Lucy walk in. "Just give me a second with Loke, 'kay?"

"Sure…"

Lucy walked a little distance and turned to wait for Natsu. As she was waiting she looked around and enjoyed the view. There were giant trees everywhere that had benches and tables around them. There were several beautiful gardens filled with all different types of flowers. She walked to one to pick a pink rose from the stem when a voice spoke up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Lucy spun around to run smack into Natsu's chest. She backed up a bit to look up at him and smile. "Why not?"

"Because they have thorns. Let me get it for you."

"It's no big deal, I-"

"Here."

Lucy looked at the rose that Natsu presented to her. It was beautiful, like the color of his hair, and in full bloom with petals going in every direction, also like his hair. Lucy took the rose from Natsu and looked up at him with a small smile on her face, she just realized that he had given her a flower, and she let him. After taking off some of the stem, she put the flower in her hair, which was in a bun. It looked as if the rose was coming out of the side of her bun.

Lucy didn't know what compelled her to do it, but she pulled Natsu down and laced her arms around his neck. She started to run her hands through his hair as they stared at each other. After a while of not saying anything Natsu finally said "Lucy, I-"

"Sssh. Lets go sit on a bench."

"Okay."

She unwrapped her arms from around his neck and joined their hands. As they sat on a bench she sat on his lap and stared down at his surprised face, and then she kissed him. He jumped for a second but quickly reciprocated. He put his arms around her waist as she put hers around his neck again. Their kissing quickly turned into a full on make-out session.

When they separated they were both breathing hard. Natsu put his forehead to hers and stared at her swollen lips. He still wanted to kiss her, but he knew he shouldn't. She was late and he was supposed to be getting lunch right now. They both had places to be, plus his new songwriter hadn't shown up yet, which made him hopeful that it was Lucy. "Luce."

"Hmm?"

Now was the perfect opportunity to tell her about Lisanna, but he really didn't want to ruin the mood. "I'm not trying to ruin the mood, believe me I'm really not-I mean I still want to kiss you, but I have to ask."

"Ask what?"

"Did you say that it was Lisanna that brought you here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I have something to tell you about her, and I need you to keep in mind that I didn't know until yesterday."

"Okay, just tell me."

"You may want to sit down."

"I am sitting down."  
"I mean on the bench, no offense intended. I like you sitting on me, but I think you may want something to lean back on when I tell you."

"Okay…" She got off of Natsu and sat next to him on the bench.

"So here's the thing…Lisanna's….she's….she's kind of a…..a…psychotic…crazy…envious….bitch."

"What?"

"I know it may be hard to believe, but she is. I mean, she doesn't exactly look it, but you have to believe me. Please Luce, you can't be friends with her. She's crazy and I don't want you to get hurt. I-"

"Natsu."

"What?"

"I already know."

"Wait, what?"  
"I know she's crazy envious, and that it makes her act irrationally. I've seen it and it just makes me mad. What I don't know is how far she's willing to go."

"How do you know though?"

"The other day, when we went on…our date, she uh…"

"I get it if you don't want to tell me, but I need to know this way I can tell what level she's at right now."  
"Level?"

"See the thing is…this isn't the first time she's gone crazy like this-"

"She hasn't gone crazy yet Natsu, she is crazy."

"What I mean is that this isn't the first time she's gone after someone."

"Wait. Is she after me?"

"Sort of?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Okay, so she is after you."

"Why?"

"Me."

"That makes no sense Natsu."

"She likes me. She can't have me. You have me. You have what she wants, and with her being the way she is she'll stop at nothing to hurt you. She doesn't do it to get to me, but to appease herself."

"That's…psychotic….Natsu…"

"I know. I have a feeling that she followed you this morning and let you stay lost all morning on purpose. Luce, you're not safe. I'm worried about you. You don't know the things she's done."

"Well what has she done?"

"Trust me when I say you don't want to know."

"But I do want to know Natsu. I want to know what kind of danger I'm in. How can I protect myself if I don't know what she's capable of? I need to know what kind of defense I need."

"All you need is me."

"Didn't you just say that you were the problem?" Lucy didn't mean for it to come out like that, like a sting. "Natsu I-"

"No, it's okay Luce. I get it. I just wanted to protect you from someone who wants to hurt you. Someone who wants to hurt someone else who means a lot to me. If you don't want me to help though I'll back off."

"Natsu, I didn't mean it like that. Please don't say things like that. I want your help and your protection. Even though we just met each other, you mean a lot to me too."

"I want you to stay with a friend of mine for a while."

"Huh?"

"I have a friend who is able to protect you and she'd be more than willing to help us out."

"Natsu…I just moved into my own place, and I don't know your friends."

"Don't worry, she works at Fairy Tail. You'll get to know her good enough sooner or later."

"Who is it then?"

"Erza. Co-owner of Fairy Tail."

"Erza? Why Erza. Why not I just stay with you at your place?"

"Because Erza is strong and I figured it would be less awkward for you since you're both girls. And I thought about you staying at my place, but I realized that if you stayed with me it would be too tempting."

Lucy broke into a smug grin, knowing what was too tempting. "What would be too tempting?" she asked, pushing her breasts against Natsu's arm as she put another hand on his thigh and crossed her legs in her short skirt.

He visibly swallowed, taking in her new position. "Luce," he said in a warning, yet husky breath.

"What? Is something wrong?" She leaned into him further to look into his eyes and put her other arm on the back of his neck. She knew what she was doing, and she knew it was working. She had done this plenty of times before, making guys hot for her. The only difference was that Lucy was a bit nervous herself, because she knew where this could lead. Natsu seemed determined to prove himself to her though, and she was testing his limits.

He looked at her with lust in his eyes and a growing tent that they both ignored, but only for the time being. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever.

Lucy put a leg over his, effectively separating both of their legs and put the hand that was on his thigh on his chest. Natsu put a tentative hand on the knee she threw over his leg.

She leaned in even more, with only a few inches between their faces. Next thing she knew he was kissing her as passionately as before without any build up.

Natsu's hand moved up her leg a bit, sending shivers up her leg and straight to the area between her legs. She ignored her own desires and stayed focused on turning him on, secretly hoping to have him slip up with his promise to her.

She couldn't say why she wanted him to slip though, maybe she was scared to be happy and was looking for a reason to dump him.

Lucy moved her leg causing his hand to reach the end of her skirt, but he kept going without stopping. Her skirt started to bunch up, revealing her lacy, highly revealing underwear underneath. She was even more turned on than him, but she was determined to reverse that. She started to move her hand down his chest and stopped just at the edge of his jeans, then went up and under his shirt to stroke his abs and chest.

His breath hitched when Lucy's hand reached his jeans, for a moment he thought she was going to try and undo his belt, but then she went under his shirt and he relaxed a bit. He was going to keep his promise, but there was nothing wrong with making out. Granted it was leading to other things, he wouldn't let it get that far, especially at work where anyone could walk in on them.

If Natsu thought Lucy going up his shirt was better than going down his pants, he was mistaken. She pinched his right nipple and then started to rub it in circular motions. He stopped kissing her to catch his breath at the sudden action, not expecting it to turn him on so much. It left him frustrated, so, so, very sexually frustrated.

Determined not to be outdone, he reached under one of her tank top straps and pushed it down along with the strap of her bra. He then went along the outside of her bra and began to caress and squeeze her boob, it was so big his hand couldn't cup it all at the same time. As his hand worked her boob he didn't notice her hand reaching for his still rising erection. When she grabbed his length he froze, this was the point of no return if he let her go on.

At this point Lucy still had her right hand around Natsu's neck to bring him closer and her left tightly around his erection. Her right leg was between their legs, almost all the way up his thigh. His left hand was on the leg that was on his, with his hand at least hallway up her thigh. His right hand was down her shirt, on its way to under her bra.

They paused for air, Natsu deciding whether or not to let her go on. No, he decided. I won't be able to hold back if I let her give me a hand job.

Natsu's thoughts were getting more and more muddied as Lucy's hand went faster and faster on his still growing erection. His pants were getting tight and uncomfortable, he needed release and so did she, but Natsu was not about to have any sort of sexual intercourse with her. He made a promise and he'd be dammed if he was going to go back on it. "Lucy."

"Don't talk, just let me give you release. It doesn't go against your promise if I give you oral is it?"

"Luce…when I said…god…no sex…I meant…no sex…fuck…period…Lucy you need to…quit….I'm going to cum…if you don't stop." His hips bucked involuntarily against her still maneuvering hand. Natsu was nearly breathless at how good she was, and she hadn't even undone his pants yet. God how he wanted her to. He was close to giving in, breaking his promise. "Luce…"

"Okay Natsu. I'll let you keep your promise." With that she got off of him but still sat near him. "Thank you," he said once he caught his breath, his erection slowly going down. "I would've felt terrible if we had gone any further. I would've broken my promise, and my promises mean everything to me Luce. Do you get that?"

"Yes, I understand. I won't instigate anything like this again, at least not until you feel as if you've proven yourself to me. Okay?"

"Thank you."

"Now, I believe we both have somewhere to be?"

"Oh yeah! My lunch period is up so I might as well take you to Gramps. Come on, you're already half a day late," he said popping up from where he was seated.

"Don't remind me," she grumbled.

Lucy's thoughts strayed to Lisanna as they walked across the grounds, eventually into Fairy Tail. What was she going to do about her? She didn't really want to stay with Erza, she didn't even know the woman much less want to stay at her place for a while. She had her own apartment that she was proud of getting, it was the first place that she had gotten for herself and she didn't want to give it up because of some girl. Yes, she realized that it wouldn't be forever and that she would move back eventually, but why should she pay the rent for it if she's not even staying there? No, she decided, I'm staying at my place. Natsu will just have to figure something out if he wants me to have protection that badly. Speaking of Natsu, she realized that she hadn't been paying attention to his tour of Fairy Tail.

"-and that's where the Popsicle Head works, but we're not going to mention him."

"Who's 'Popsicle Head?'"

"No one you need to worry about. Lets keep going, we're almost to Gramps' office."

"Who's 'Gramps'?"

"Makarov."

"Oh, so that's who you were talking about earlier. Why do you call him Gramps?"

"Just do. Always have, he's old anyway."

Lucy giggled at this, even though it wasn't particularly funny. Natsu glanced at her sideways at her reaction, then turned forward again shaking his head as if dismissing a thought.

"Here it is." He abruptly stopped walking and turned to knock on a thick, heavy looking door.

"This is a large door." She commented.

"Yup, it's soundproof."

"Oh, that's why."

The door opened to reveal a short, white haired man staring up at them. He then focused on Lucy, staring a little too long at her curves. "You must be Lucy."

"Yup, that's me." She smiled at the man. "Are you Makarov?"

"I am Makarov. What are you doing here Natsu?"

"I was showing Luce around, she got lost and needed help."

"That's good to hear. It doesn't explain why you're so late though my dear."

"Actually sir it does. I was lost on my way here and Lisanna helped me out there, but then I was lost in the building itself and Natsu saw me and offered to help."

Makarov raised an eyebrow at this, taking in their appearance more closely. He saw how Natsu's hair was a little more disheveled than it usually was and how their clothes were a bit out of place. He also noticed the rose in Lucy's hair, and especially how it was the same color as Natsu's hair. Sure, he'd "believe" their story for now. This was going to make for an interesting work situation, he'd find out more information later. "That's fine, just come in this way we can get started."

"Okay," Lucy turned to Natsu. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll walk you home this way you don't get lost again."

"Actually," Makarov spoke up. "Natsu, you will be needed in this conversation."

"Oh?" both Natsu and Lucy said at the same time.

"Yes. Come into my office already, I'll call Erza before we begin."

As they all left Makarov's office Erza spoke up. "Again, it's nice to meet you Lucy, but I do expect for you to find your way to work. I would hate for it to become a habit for you to arrive late and me to have to reprimand you for doing so. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm usually not so lax, I can assure you that it won't happen again."

"That's good to hear. Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I expect you to assist Lucy in any way she may require. Even if that means you must walk her to work every morning to prevent this lapse again. Is that understood?"

"Anything she needs, I'm on it."

"Good. I take it you can handle things from here?"

"Yeah, we're just going to see Bix."

"Good, now if you'll excuse me."

Lucy noticed Natsu put something that looked like a folded up piece of paper in Erza's hands as she walked by. The woman didn't even flinch, she just put the paper in her coat pocket and continued to walk on. Lucy wondered if the note had anything to do with asking if she could stay with the woman. She hoped not, but she had the sinking suspicion that it was.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I decided something earlier."

"Oh?"

"About the Lisanna situation."

"What is it?"

"I want to stay at my place. I don't want to go live with anyone else just because someone is out for me. It doesn't matter where I stay, Lisanna can find me no matter what. I know it would be beneficial and give us a little more time if I were to go somewhere else, but I just can't bring myself to leave my new home. It's something that means a lot to me since it's the first place that I've been able to get myself with my own money."

"Is this all because of who you are?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. Is that why getting your own place with your own means of income means so much to you?"

"Well, I didn't exactly know why, but now that you've brought it to my attention I guess that's what it was. It makes sense, and I don't feel as conflicted now. I think you helped me just now Natsu. Thank you," she said smiling at him.

"I really didn't do anything, but no problem."

"Did I hear something about Jude Heartfilia," a new person pipped in.

"Oh hey Bix."

"Wassup Natsu. Is this our new songwriter?"

"Yeah. Bix this is Luce. Luce this is Bix."

"Bixlow," he corrected Natsu, stepping forward to shake the girls hand. "You must be the girl Natsu has been talking about."

"Natsu's been talking about a girl?"

"Yeah, nonstop. Drives me up the wall with boredom sometimes, but he's on of my best bro's so I'm basically forced to listen to him."

Lucy laughed at this new information. "So you drive Bixlow crazy with your talk about me do you Natsu? I hope you didn't make me sound boring, that would be embarrassing."

"I would never embarrass you on such a topic Luce. I can't say the same thing at other times though," he snickered.

"Alright lovebirds, lets get in the studio and get to work."

"We're not lovebirds," they both mumbled at the same time.

"That's not what it looked like earlier during lunch time."

"WHAT!?" they both exclaimed at the same time, yet again.

"Man you two were really going at it. I kept walking before my eyes were threatened to be exposed to something I never want to see." The man laughed a loud, tear inducing laugh that had Natsu and Lucy reeling in embarrassment. "Man! You two should see your faces right now! You're just lucky no one else saw and that it was me of all people who saw. Imagine if it was the old man or Erza."

Natsu shivered at the thought of either Gramps or Erza spotting his earlier activities with Lucy. Gramps would be a pervert and watch them, hoping for more. Erza would put a stop to it right away and bang his head saying that work was no place to have a make-out session.

"I wouldn't think about that if I were you bro. Those are scary thoughts."  
"How do you know what I'm thinking about?"

"Because I know you and I know you're thinking about how both of them would react to your affairs from earlier."

"How Makarov and Erza would react to my and Natsu's little stunt earlier?" Lucy asked in slight confusion.

"Yeah. Makarov would be a perv and watch you guys, and Erza would reprimand you both and beat Natsu to a pulp for possible taking someone's virtue."

Lucy laughed at the thought that anyone would think her virtue was still intact.

"What's so funny," Natsu asked.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"That laugh didn't say nothing. What was funny?"

"It was nothing, really. You wouldn't even laugh."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I bet I would."

"I bet you wouldn't."

"Is that a challenge?"

"If you want it to be."

"YOSH! I bet that I will laugh at whatever it is you laughed at Luce!"

"And what do I get if I win?"

"Hmmm, you get another date." He grinned at her blushing face.

"What do you want if you win?" she asked.

"I'll let you know later."

"Naaatsuuu."

"What?"

"Teelll meee ."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Bix is here, and I said I wouldn't embarrass you." Natsu chuckled at Lucy's horrified expression.

"Natsu!"

"I would leave but we have work to do," Bixlow interrupted.

"Right! Lets do that. What are you guys working on right now?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu's writing a song about you, amusing how you get to help with it."

"Oh yeah, have you made any progress on it since I last heard it?"

"You've heard it?" Bixlow asked.

"Natsu sang it for me a couple days ago."

"Yeah, I've added a few lines." Natsu said.

"Lets hear it then." Lucy said.

"Now?" both Natsu and Bix asked.

"Yes, now."

"Okay okay, let me get the microphone working." Bixlow said

"I'll go into the room then."

"Great, oh and just to make things clear, when working I'm all business. Nothing romantic, no delaying progress. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" they yelled at the same time.

"You ready Natsu?"

"Yeah, let me know when to start."

"Now," Lucy stated.

"Okay okay, geesh."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't say anything.

As he started singing he turned his head to look at her through the seemingly one-way glass, making her insides turn to jello.

"Hey there pretty brown eyes…"

And that's a wrap guys! I don't usually do authors notes, but I wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to try and start making regular updates every Sunday (US time). Let me know what you thought if this chapter. All criticism is welcome and taken into consideration, unless it's pointless hate. Thanks for reading, I appreciate you all and hope you keep reading! See you guys next Sunday.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _Previously_

 _"Lets hear it then." Lucy said._

 _"Now?" both Natsu and Bix asked._

 _"Yes, now."_

 _"Okay okay, let me get the microphone working." Bixlow said_

 _"I'll go into the room then."_

 _"Great, oh and just to make things clear, when working I'm all business. Nothing romantic, no delaying progress. Do I make myself clear?"_

 _"Yes ma'am!" they yelled at the same time._

 _"You ready Natsu?"_

 _"Yeah, let me know when to start."_

 _"Now," Lucy stated._

 _"Okay okay, geesh."_

 _Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't say anything._

 _As he started singing he turned his head to look at her through the seemingly one-way glass, making her insides turn to jello._

 _"Hey there pretty brown eyes…"_

* * *

"Come on Luce! I want to take you somewhere before I take you home. It's the best place ever."

"What kind of place is it?"

"It's a restaurant. The best spicy food in all of Magnolia! You'll love it, I promise."

"Oh? Did you ever stop to consider that maybe I don't like spicy food?"

"Yes, actually. They have normal food too, boring, tasteless, non-spicy food. I noticed that you didn't try the hot sauce that I brought on our date, so I assumed that you might not have liked spicy food. That's why I picked this place, because it'll have something for both of us."

"You've really thought about this. Did you plan to take me here before or after our bet?"

"Huh?...Oh! Now I can't take you. Dang it Luce, why did you have to remind me about the bet?"

"What? Why can't you take me anymore? I thought we were going to enjoy burning our tongues off."

"Because this was supposed to be our second date. I came up with it during our meeting this morning. But then the bet happened, and now I can't take you unless you win."

"Really Natsu? That's so childish, it's just a stupid bet that I'm going to win anyway. Why not give up now and save yourself the humiliation. Just take me out to dinner and lets forget about it."

"Confident that you're going to win?"  
"Natsu, I know I'm going to win."

"Then why drop it? Lets see if you're right. Right now."  
"I'm not telling you what I was laughing at. It was something stupid and senseless. Besides, you don't need to know."

"Well now I have to know. I'll get it out of you sooner or later, but for now I'll let up. We're still not going on another date until we find out who wins this bet."

"B-but Natsu!"

"No buts Luce. Either you tell me now and we find out who wins this thing, or I take you back to your place and we find out another day. Which is it gonna be?"

"Looks like I won't be getting a free meal after all…"

"Is that your final answer?"

"Take me home Natsu."  
"Sure thing Luce. We have to turn around though, the restaurant is closer to my place than yours so it's going to take a little while until we reach your place."

"Okay…"

I wonder what Natsu's home looks like, Lucy thought. Would it be big and boisterous like his attitude, or would it be something simpler? He said he had a cat…so someplace to accommodate an animal. She mentally crossed off the likelihood of an apartment as Natsu's home since most apartments didn't allow animals. Natsu could break the rules though, he would do that.

As Lucy thought some more about what Natsu's house might look like a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Natsu! Hey Lucy," Lisanna said waving at the two, coming from the side at a crosswalk.

"Hey Lisanna," they said at the same time with the same amount of enthusiasm to see the psychotic girl.

Neither of them felt like seeing Lisanna much less talking to her, but it was bound to happen sooner or later.

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and nodded. It was not the time to have the much needed conversation. It was still too early for that.

"What's going on guys? I feel left out here."

"Nothin' Lis. We're just both tired from a long day at work, and Erza told me to take Luce home this way she doesn't get lost again."

"Mind if I join you? My place is this way anyway, so why not walk with friends?"

"Uh, sure."

"Great! So what did you guys do at the studio today?"

"We worked on my album."

"Both of you?"

"Yeah."

"She's on your team?"

"She is now."

"That's….great to hear. It's great for you and Bixlow, you guys needed someone as great as Lucy. It's all just great."

"Are you okay Lisanna?" Lucy spoke up. "You seem upset."

"I'm great. Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason in particular…just wondering."

"Well there's no need to wonder, because I'm fine. I'm just great."

"Okay, I won't ask anymore."

After an awkward pause of no one saying anything both Natsu and Lucy spoke at the same time.

"So Lisanna-"

"So Lis-"

Lucy burst into giggles as Natsu laughed his palliating laugh, which made Lucy go from giggles to full out laughter and Natsu laughing even harder than before.

When their laughter subsided some and Lucy was able to get her breathing under control she choked out, "You first Natsu."

"Hahaha…o-okay, whew. That was a nice laugh. Haha. Anyway, Lis?"

"Yes, Natsu?" Lisanna said turning her attention from Lucy to him.

"Luce and I were hoping you could tell Mira that we'll be needing the bar for a later date."

"We will?" Lucy asked.

"What on earth could you need the entire bar for?" Lisanna exclaimed.

"It's a surprise," Natsu grinned at Lucy. "Could you let her know?" he said to Lisanna.

"Yeah, sure. I guess. You'll have to let her know when."

"Thanks Lis. Hey, isn't this where you turn off?"

"What?" Lisanna looked around and realized that it was indeed where she needed to turn. "Could you walk me the rest of the way Natsu?"

Natsu stared at Lisanna as if she had just told him to choose between spicy food and Happy. He looked at Lucy, noticing the look in her eyes pleaded with him not to go. How would he tell Lisanna no without making a bad situation worse?

Lisanna gave him a look and he realized he'd been thinking on it too long, making things awkward.  
"Sorry Lis, but I'm already taking Luce home. You know how much trouble I would be in if Erza found out I didn't take her straight home. Maybe another time?"

Lisanna stared at Natsu, and Lucy realized that she didn't expect to get turned down. She started to look furious, but composed herself so quickly though that Lucy questioned if she had ever even saw it.

"It's okay, I understand. Another time would be great. I'll see you later Natsu. Lucy."

They watched her walk off with a huff and a few mumbled words. Natsu suddenly grimaced, making Lucy worry. "What's wrong Natsu?"

"Nothing, just what Lisanna said."

"What do you mean? All she did was ask if you would walk her home."

"No, not that. She mumbled some stuff under her breath walking away."

"You could hear her?"

"Yeah. I don't like what I heard either."

"What'd she say?"

"Believe me Luce, you don't want to know."

"But-" Natsu cut her off by giving her a sharp glare. "Okay."

They walked in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.

After a mile or so in the comfortable quiet Lucy spoke.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Erza's not the only reason you're walking me home, is it?"

Natsu glanced over at Lucy before answering. "Of course not Luce. I just said that to Lisanna to give her a reason to believe I couldn't walk her home. She knows how Erza is."

"Yeah, but…never mind."

"What is it Lucy?"

"It's nothing. Just silly delusions."

"I'm sure it's not as silly as you think it is. Tell me, please?"

Lucy sighed, "Fine. I-uh. I had hoped that you actually wanted to walk me home because..."

"Because….?"

"It's nothing. Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Luuuucccee. Telll meeee."

"You sound like a child Natsu," she giggled.

"That's only because you're not telling me."

"It's not important. Don't worry about it."

"But Luuuccccee….I wanna knooow."

"I said don't worry about it."

"But I want to know Luce. It doesn't matter if it's not important. I want to know all I can about you, no matter how small. I care for you, so I want to know all there is to know about you."

"Natsu…"

"So please tell me, Luce. Even if it's embarrassing, I like seeing you blush. It's cute."

At this Lucy blushed, to which Natsu said, "Gah, look at you! How adorable." This of course made Lucy blush even harder. Natsu chuckled at her embarrassment.

"Natsuuu."

"Hmm?"

"Stoop iiitt!"

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

"S-stop embarrassing me! What happened to not embarrassing me?"

"I said I wouldn't do it in front of other people. I never said anything about when it's just the two of us."

"B-but…still…it's embarrassing."

"What is Luce?"

"I-I…I don't know."

"Maybe it's your thoughts that are embarrassing?"

"Wh-what makes you think that?! My thoughts are just fine, thank you!"

"Uh huh, suuure they are. I bet you were thinking dirty things Luce. Heehee."

"I was not!"

"Yes you were."

"Well what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What did you mean when you said you couldn't tell me what you wanted if you won the bet in front of Bixlow? Did you want something…uh, d-dirty?" Lucy blushed hard getting the words out. The implication was just too raw and now it was out in the open.

"Oh that. I actually haven't decided what I want yet, but a few of them are like what you implied. "Dirty," as you called it."

"What do you mean "As _I_ called it", you're the one that said it first. And what do you mean some of the things you want are dirty? I thought you wanted to prove yourself to me first?"

"I didn't say I wanted to have sex, although I do. I said that some of the things I want are dirty, but not all of them. I just don't know which one I'm going to settle for yet. Believe me, I'm still proving myself to you. I avoided a major blow to my promise earlier today, even if it was only by a hair."

At this he glanced at Lucy to gauge her reaction to his words. A slight pink dusted her cheeks, but it quickly faded. She didn't say anything, and that bothered him.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about whether or not I should invite you into my apartment."

"W-why would you do that?"

"To test you."

"Haven't you tested me enough today?"

"Yes, I have. But I push people to their limits, just to see how far I can go. I want to know how far I can go with you Natsu."

"Well...I hope to go all the way with you some day, but for now my limit is only touching."

"Hmm…lets test that, shall we?"

"What?"

"Come home with me. You said I needed protection, right? Who better than you? I'm not staying with Erza, so you might as well stay. You can restrain yourself, right?"

"I-I, Luce…I don't know about this…"

"It's okay if you say no, but then I'll be alone. After running into Lisanna earlier, I think she's mad. I'm just saying that it's probably not safe for me to be alone anymore."

"Luuucee….I really don't think-"

"I know I'm putting you in a hard spot Natsu, but if you're not willing to stay…"

"I'll stay."

"What?"

"I said, I'll stay with you tonight."

Lucy smiled internally at her victory. She didn't expect anything from him tonight, in all honesty she just wanted him to stay over. She wanted someone to hold at night, someone to tell all her secrets to. She knew she couldn't tell him everything she'd been bottling up for so long all in one night, that would make her seem desperate and too loose-lipped. She would just enjoy this night.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

They walked on, hand in hand. Natsu recognized the area as the place that Lucy lived, but he didn't remember which complex was hers.

"Hey Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"We're here, I just don't know which apartment complex is yours. Do you know?"

"Haha, yeah. It's the one with the steps up to the double door, it has a red arch above the doors. The building itself is kind of brown with bricks at the bottom."

"Oh, the one nearly in front of the bridge?"

"Yeah."

"Lets go then."

He pulled her along, rather eager for seeming so reluctant earlier.

When they got to the doors, they flew open to reveal a short, plump woman in ill-fitting clothing.

"H-hey landlady." Lucy stuttered. "On your way out?"

"Yes. I'm going shopping with your rent money, which is due in two weeks by the way. Make sure to pay up."

Lucy gulped, nervous. "S-sure thing. You know I will."

"You better," she said. She then noticed Natsu standing behind Lucy and opened her mouth as if to ask about him but then seemed to think better of it instead and left.

"Well that was certainly weird. Is she always like that?" Natsu asked.

"Y-yeah. She's uh-something else. Those were my clothes she was wearing…."

"Your clothes? Why would she be wearing your clothes?"

"The first month I was late on my rent and she took a few outfits as payment. It saved me from being tossed out onto the streets, but I lost a few of my favorite outfits. I haven't replaced them yet either."

"Oh.."

"Anyway, here we are." She said, opening a door on the second floor.

Natsu looked around as he walked in, admiring the simplicity of the place.

"Make yourself at home. I'll start dinner."

"Will you-"

"Yes, I'll make sure it's spicy."

He grinned, "Thanks Luce! It's like you've known me for years already."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. A lot of my friends just tell me to add hot sauce to it, which I usually end up having to do, but it's _so much better_ when it's made withthe spice. Mmmmm….."

"Hey Natsu, could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop drooling all over my couch."

"Oh! Sorry, heh..heh…yeah. Mind if I watch some tv?"

"Go ahead, just no porn."

"I don't watch porn!"

"Just making sure."

"And even if I did I wouldn't be dumb enough to watch it with you around."

"So you do watch porn."

"I do not!"

"Heehee. Whatever you say Naatsuuu."

"Stop tormenting me!"

"Who me?"

"Yes you."

"Couldn't be!"

"There's no one else Luce, it's definitely you."

"Naatsuuu."

"What?"

"That's not how it goes!"

"How what goes?"

"The children's song about a cookie jar."

"Huh?"

"You know. The one where you accuse people of stealing cookies from the cookie jar and then they blame it on someone else?"

"I ain't heard of it."

"But you were just doing it."

"I was?"

"Yes," Lucy said exasperatedly. "Here's how it goes: "'Who stole a cookie from the cookie jar? So-and-so stole a cookie from the cookie jar! 'Who me?' 'Yes you.' 'Couldn't be.' 'Then who?' 'So-and-so took the cookie from the cookie jar!'" And then it just keeps on going and going until you run out of people or someone confesses."

"So you're saying that our conversation could've turned into a children's song without me realizing it?"

"I guess, if you want to look at it that way."

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"Nothing, just weird is all. Like you."

"I-I am not weird."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm-you know what I'm going to go make dinner now."  
"Awe, Luce, you're not mad are you?" he called to her from the living room.

"No, the argument was just pointless is all. I'm making spaghetti with meatballs."

"Okay, thanks Luce."

"I'll let you know when it's done."

"I'll be able to smell it."

"Whatever you say…weirdo."

"Hey!"

"Heeheehee."

* * *

They ate dinner watching Attack on Titan, and then Bleach afterwards-per Natsu's request. Lucy prepared for work the next day while Natsu continued to batch Bleach. Once Lucy was done taking a shower, Natsu went in.

Neither of them realized however that there was nothing he could use to clean himself without smelling like a girl, which Natsu was not about to tolerate.

"Hey Luuuuceee."

"Yeah Natsu? Do you need something?"

"Yeah…um, there's nothing I can use to wash myself in here."

"I thought I gave you a washcloth?"

"That's not what I mean. I have the washcloth, but I don't have anything to put on it."

"Oh, you mean you don't have any guy shampoo or body wash."

"Yeah…"

"Well what do you want me to do? I don't have anything like that here."

"I don't know…can I use hand soap on my entire body?"

"No, you can't use hand soap on you entire body! That'll just waste it."

"Well I don't know what else to do Luce."

"Well when was the last time you took a shower?"

"I don't know. Two days ago? I wouldn't be taking a shower if I didn't need one."

"Uuuugh, well nothing's open this late so you might as well get out."

"Fiiine. Where are the towels?"

"Hold on, I'll get you one."

"Okay…Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure."

"Could you maybe, possibly, get me a fluffy towel? Pretty please?"

"Haha, sure Natsu. I'll see if I can find a fluffy towel."

"Thaank youu."

"You really are something else, you know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…you're not like everyone else."

"Who's everyone else?"

"Normal people."

"You saying I'm not normal?"

"No, I'm just saying you're different. It's a good different."

"Like how?"

"Lets talk once you get out of the shower. Here, the towel is on the toilet seat."

"Thanks Luce."

"No problem."

As Lucy closed the door behind her Natsu stood a moment longer under the hot water, enjoying the way it relaxed his muscles. I wonder how tonight will play out, he thought. I hope she doesn't try anything again. I really am trying to keep my promise, but damn she makes it difficult. I wonder if she got me a fluffy towel.

He turned the water off and opened the door to find a fluffy towel sitting perfectly folded on the toilet seat for him. "Haha, thanks Luce." He mumbled.

* * *

I wonder how tonight is going to go, she thought. What if he wants to sleep on the couch, this way he's not tempted? I should make sure I have an extra pillow for him just in case. Are my spare blankets clean? I should go check. Crap. They're in the closet with the towels in the bathroom, with Natsu. I wonder what's taking him so long anyway. You would think that with the long day we had he'd be ready to crash.

Just as Lucy went to knock on the door it opened to reveal a shirtless, glistening, only-in-a-towel Natsu. "I-I-I was just a-about to ask if you were almost done."

"I realized I don't have any clothes to wear."

"Oh. I-um. I have a few large shirts that should fit you normally. I don't have anything for bottoms though, you'll have to wear your boxers I guess."

"Uh, Luce?"

"What?"

"You put my clothes in the washer, remember? This way I could wear them tomorrow."

"Ooh…"

"Yyeaah."

"I guess I could look a little bit and see if I have anything that might fit you, it'll be tight though."

"Anything is better than nothing."

"Hold on. Just sit down or something, I'll be right back."

"Okay…"

Natsu stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to step out of the bathroom because he was still wet, but at the same time it was just weird to be standing in the doorway.

After some internal struggling he decided to sit on the side of the bathtub and wait…and wait, and wait.

What's she doing, he thought.

He got up to go look for her, wondering where she could be. There were only so many places right? Where's her closet?

As he padded around he heard some mumbling. Following the sound, he found Lucy. She was bent over rummaging through a box, saying how she wished she had finished unpacking all her clothes. That was when Natsu got an idea.

He sneaked forward, careful not to make any noise. As he came up behind her he brought his hands to her side, but not touching her just yet. When she didn't notice him he continued. Quickly, he put his hands on her hips and yelled "You wished what Luce?"

"KKKAYYAAA!" She straightened up and whirled on him. "Natsu!"

"HAHAHAA! W-what?"

"Don't do that!"

"Do what? Laugh?"

"No! You know what I mean."

"I don't think I do Luce. I think you need to explain it to me."

"Do I? Is sleeping in a towel on the couch a good enough explanation?"

"Okay okay. I won't do it again."

"And?"  
"And?"

"What else?"

"I won't do it again?"

"Heehee, not if you want clothes tonight."

"Have you found any?"

"I found a few shirts, but I'm having a hard time finding some shorts. I know I have some basketball shorts somewhere, but I just can't find them"

"Can I try on the shirts while you look for the shorts?"

"Sure. Here, there should be three there."

"Thanks Luce. Be right back."

"He's such a frivolous boyfriend," Lucy mumbled. I wonder what else he might do.

As Lucy continues to look around for shorts she hears a light tapping sound. Wondering what it could be she walked out of her closest to the living room to listen for the sound again. She waited a few seconds before it came again, at her door. Lucy walked to the door and opened it to reveal a tall, burly man…in a mask.

She quickly tried to shut the door, but he put his foot in the way. At this she ran back into her apartment and screamed for help.

"Luce?!" Natsu said from the bathroom. "What's-"

"Aaaahhh! No! Let go of me! Nats-!"

"Shit, Lucy!"

Natsu finally emerged from the bathroom, clad in a tight fitting shirt and a low, loosely fitting towel around his waist. Upon exiting the bathroom he stared at the scene before him. Lucy was being held up against the wall by a tall, bulky looking man who had his back to him.

Colossal sized or not, Natsu had to save Lucy.

Next thing he knew he kicked the guy on the backs of his knees, making him fall to the ground. Natsu was on top of him in an instant, pummeling his face into the floor. The man put up no fight whatsoever. Which was odd, really odd. Realizing this Natsu got off the now unconscious man and stared at him wondering why he didn't put up a fight. Now that he thought about it, he didn't even turn around when he came out of the bathroom. His sole focus seemed to be…Lucy. "Lucy!" He whirled around and found her on the ground, holding her throat.

"Lucy!" He rushed over to her and knelt down. "Lucy can you speak? Let me see."

Lucy raised her head to reveal her neck. It was already turning a dark purple. "Shit. You need ice. Hang on."

Natsu bolted to the freezer to find something frozen, yet flexible to put around Lucy's neck. She literally only had ice cubes and a few varieties of meat. Ice cubes it was. "Hey Luce, where are your plastic bags?"

"They're in the drawer next to the sink." She whispered. He opened up the drawer next to the sink, and sure enough there were plastic, zip lock bags.

He put some ice in the bag and wrapped a small towel around it on his way back to Lucy. "Here. Hold it to your neck." He said to her.

"Tha-"

"Don't speak. We don't know how damaged your vocal chords could be and you don't want to damage them." After she nodded in understanding she stared at him a moment. "I'll call the police and tell them we need an ambulance, although it's not really a medical emergency. I think you'll be fine in a few days. Gramps should-what are you staring at me for?"

Lucy motioned to his lower half with a nod of her head. He looked down and realized that his towel had come loose and was about to fall off. "OH! Crap!" He quickly retightened the towel around his waist and stood. "You wouldn't happen to know where those shorts are do you? I'd like to have something on when the police come and this way I can come to the hospital with you."

She just shook her head no and continued to stare up at him. A new thought popped into her head that made tears spring to her eyes. "Hey, what're you cryin' for? C'mere." He said while sitting back down to embrace the crying girl. "Lisanna." She whispered.

He stiffened.

She's right. This was probably Lisanna's doing.

What if I wasn't here to protect her?

What if I had refused her plea to stay with her tonight?

She would be dead.

Natsu brought her closer at the thought.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Just sitting on the floor, Natsu with his arms around a silently crying Lucy. "I need to go call the police. I'll be right back."

* * *

Twenty minutes later the police and a medical team were all inside Lucy's apartment.

The unnamed, and now unmasked, man sat in the back of a cop car with cuffs around his wrists. He didn't put up a fight with the police either, it almost seemed as if he was relieved to be arrested.

"Strange." Natsu said out loud.

"What's strange sir?" asked a police officer.

"Huh? Oh, the man. He didn't put up any resistance whatsoever throughout this entire thing. Not when I beat him, and not when you arrested him. It's weird and it unnerves me. I think something's not right, like he was sent here and ordered to focus solely on Lucy. I think he was ordered to put up no fight if someone else were to interfere."

"So you're saying someone sent this guy after your girlfriend and told him not to fight if anyone was in the way?"

"Yeah."

"That seems strange, and rather unlikely."

"Yes, I know it does," Natsu rushed on. "But I think that's what happened and I even suspect who it might be."

"You do?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Well then who do ya' think did it?"

"A woman by the name of Lisanna Strauss. I'm assuming you know her and won't believe me, but I'm 100% sure that it's her. It couldn't be anyone else. Everyone loves Lucy except for Lisanna, and with her being on the inside of the police force I wouldn't be surprised if you guys just drop this and call my accusations ridiculous. But I have people who can vouch. Yeah, Gray and Bixlow and Bixlow's ex."

"Natsu." Whispered a small voice.

Natsu looked to his side and found Lucy standing there looking at him. She had bandages around her neck and a piece of paper in her hand. "Hey, how are you? What did the medics say? Do you need a doctor to look at it? When will your voice go back to normal? Will it go back to normal? Do you even have a doctor set up yet? I know a great doctor if-"

"Natsu." She whispered again.

"What?"

"You're rambling."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. I'm going to be fine, they just recommend that I don't talk so much because it'll prolong my recovery."

"That's great Luce. You shouldn't talk then."

"You were also rambling to the officer here. I'm sure he knows what you mean. There's no need to defend our allegations just yet."

"It's alright ma'am. It's common in stressful situations, especially when you think someone close to you is the one hurting another person you care for."

Natsu looked at the man. "How do you know I'm close with Lisanna?"

"You were right when you said I knew her. She talks about you a lot and has pictures of the two of you in her workspace." He could've also mentioned that she had him set as her background on her computer screen, and she had a journal full of pictures of him that looked like he was unaware they were being taken, but he wasn't about to say that. It would only make the young man panic even more.

Natsu gave a deep sigh. "Of course she does. Luce we have to get you into a safer place sooner than I thought we would."

"But Natsu-"

"I know you want to stay here for your own reasons, but Luce you have to understand that it's not safe here. She knows where you live, where you work, who you are, where you come from. I'm willing to bet she knows more about your past than I do. Luce please, you can't stay here."

"Natsu-"

"If it's a safe house you all are looking for I can help out with that. The only problem is that I need proof she's in danger still. And I need to investigate some and see if what you say about Lisanna is true."

"You won't find anything." Lucy murmured.

"How do you know?" a new police officer asked. "I've been listening in and it seems to me that if she's careless enough for you to have figured out that it's her who did this then it's likely she slipped up somewhere else too, and if she did we'll find it."

"She's saying you won't find anything because it's not something Lisanna would have just at her apartment or something. Lisanna was my best friend, I know her better than anyone. I know how she thinks to a certain extent, and I know she wouldn't be as careless as you make her out to be. Us finding out had nothing to do with her slipping up. She's been very careful actually, and if I hadn'ta' been tipped off we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Then what do you suppose we do?" said the new officer.

"We need to talk about this in a more secure location, away from prying eyes and ears. Not everyone is as understanding and willing to accept what you're saying as we are." The first officer said.

They all looked around then and saw several people listening in to their conversation. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other, silently agreeing that the main officer was right, and then looked to the officers in front of them.

"Okay." They said in unison.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _Previously_

" _If it's a safe house you all are looking for I can help out with that. The only problem is that I need proof she's in danger still. And I need to investigate some and see if what you say about Lisanna is true."_

" _You won't find anything." Lucy murmured._

" _How do you know?" a new police officer asked. "I've been listening in and it seems to me that if she's careless enough for you to have figured out that it's her who did this then it's likely she slipped up somewhere else too, and if she did we'll find it."_

" _She's saying you won't find anything because it's not something Lisanna would have just at her apartment or something. Lisanna was my best friend, I know her better than anyone. I know how she thinks to a certain extent, and I know she wouldn't be as careless as you make her out to be. Us finding out had nothing to do with her slipping up. She's been very careful actually, and if I hadn'ta' been tipped off we wouldn't be having this conversation."_

 _"Then what do you suppose we do?" said the new officer._

 _"We need to talk about this in a more secure location, away from prying eyes and ears. Not everyone is as understanding and willing to accept what you're saying as we are." The first officer said._

 _They all looked around then and saw several people listening in to their conversation. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other, silently agreeing that the main officer was right, and then looked to the officers in front of them._

 _"Okay." They said in unison._

* * *

"Okay so based off of what you have told me, you young lady for sure need a safe house." The officer said pointing at Lucy. " There's only one problem with that though."

"Why can't she get into a safe house? We've told you all the facts. You know what's going on, and how far Lisanna is willing to go. All you have to do is look at how obsessed with me she is and you'll see how unstable she is. What's the problem?"

"Look Mr. Dragneel, we understand that you want your girlfriend to be safe, but we simply can't put her in a safe house without more proof that Lisanna will strike again. That is if Lisanna sent that hit-man after you at all."

"But she did! We know she did!"

"Mr. Dragneel please calm down. I understand the severity of this situation, but it's the law. It's unfortunate in situations like this, when someone is in danger and there's nothing we can do until more proof shows up. I really am sorry."

"You can't do that! Luce needs-"

"Natsu."

"She needs-"

"Natsu, look at me." With a sigh Natsu turned to look at Lucy. "Calm down. It's okay, if-"

"No Luce, it's not okay. You need someplace safe. Someplace where Lisanna can't reach you, at least temporarily until we can come up with a way to get her caught."

"Natsu." Lucy said calmly.

"What?" he said sounding sad and irritated.

Still calm, Lucy began to explain, "It may not be okay right now, but everything will work out. Trust me on this, I have a feeling that when everything is over and done with that it will be in our favor. There may be some hardships on the road there, but I know it'll all be okay."

"But Luce…what if it's not?" he whispered taking her hand in his, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. "What if things don't go well for us? What if they go well for Lisanna, and you end up…..dead."

"I'm not going to die Natsu. I have faith that everything will be well."

"Luce…I'm so scared that you'll die because of her, because of me. This is all my fault. If I hadn't confronted you at the bar none of this would have happened."

"Natsu, none of this is your fault. We met by chance because you saved me. I think you can save me again."

"But that was nothing compared to this. This is so much bigger Luce. God I'm so worried about you."

"What about yourself?"

"What about me?"

"Aren't you worried about yourself? Who knows what Lisanna might do? What if she decides that if she can't have you then no one can? I can see her making that decision, and it scares me."

"Heh, Luce" he said putting his hands on her cheeks, forcing her to look at him. "You should know that I can handle myself. If a few days ago was any indication, I think I'll be okay. It's you that I'm worried about."

Lucy sighed deeply, accepting Natsu's words. "Okay. So I need more protection than you, but that doesn't mean I won't be worried about you."

"And that's perfectly fine." He smiled and kissed her head while bringing her into his chest.

Turning to the officer he said, "Can we go?" He felt Lucy stiffen under him at his words, but he gave no indication that she had done so.

"Uh…yeah, I guess. There's no need for you to be here any longer. I have everything I can get from you for right now. The guard at the door will walk you out."

"Thanks."

"Thank you for listening to us Mr. Laytis. We greatly appreciate you giving us a piece of your time." Lucy said.

"It's no problem, it's what I do." The officer, Mr. Laytis, said giving a small smile.

* * *

"You remembered his name?" Natsu asked.

"Well yeah, it wasn't that hard. Plus I figured we'd be dealing with him more often. It would be awkward if neither of us knew his name."

"I guess that's true. Hey Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you tense up when I asked him if we could leave?"

"I uh, I forgot he was there."

"You forgot he was there?"

"Yeah."

"How do you forget someone is in the same room as you? It wasn't a large room, but it wasn't exactly small. He was sitting across the table from us, how could you not see him?"

"I don't know. I got caught up in telling you how I felt, so I forgot he was there."

"So that's why you tensed up. There you were pouring your heart out to me and you had no idea he was listening in."

"I wasn't "pouring my heart out to you." I was telling you how I felt about this whole situation."

"How _do_ you feel Luce? You told me you were worried about me, and I get that, but you never said how you _feel_."

"I'll tell you when we get back to my place."

"We're not going there."

"Where are we going?"

"To check in with Gramps. We haven't exactly told him or Erza what's been going on, or told them we'd be out of work for a while."

"Mkay."

* * *

"So what you're telling me is that you need short term leave because Lisanna is after Lucy? And that the reason you weren't here is because Lucy was attacked, also because of Lisanna. Am I right?"

"Yup."

Makarov sighed. "Lucy my dear, are you okay?"

"My larynx isn't completely healed yet, but I'll be okay."

"Hmm. Here's what we'll do. Go somewhere for about half an hour and then come back. Erza and I will discuss everything you have told us and we will come up with what to do."

"Thanks Gramps! You're the best."

"Yes, yes. Go on now."

They left Makarov's office, slowly walking down the hall, hand in hand. They were silent for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Before they knew it they were standing in front of the door to their recording room.

"We might as well see Bixlow." Lucy said.

"Hm." Natsu hummed in agreement.

Natsu opened the door to the room, and there sprawled out on the couch was Bixlow. Tongue hanging out and knees bent, hanging off the armrest.

"Oh, heehee. I'll write him a note and leave it on his headphones."

While Lucy wrote a note to Bixlow, Natsu went into the soundproof singing room.

"Ready to go Natsu?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Close the door."

"Ookay…did you want to talk or something?"

"Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Are you going to say something, or am I going to have to read your mind?"

"Haha, no. That won't be necessary. I just-I don't know how to begin."

"Let's start by getting comfortable. Sit with me."

* * *

"I still can't believe it. I mean, this is Lisanna we're talking about. How is she capable of all those things Natsu said she did? And to get back at Bixlow no less."

"I've always had a peculiar feeling around the girl, and now I know why. Burning people's cars just to send a message? Following people around just to get intel on them? It's something I could see her doing. I don't see her any differently, I just see her more clearly."

"What are we going to do about Lucy? With those two as a couple, Lisanna is bound to be even more vengeful than she was with Bixlow. Everyone knows how much she cares for the boy," he said. "Excluding himself until recently" he mumbled.

"All the more reason we should make haste with this. She's not the kind to work at a mediocre speed."

"How do you know she works quickly?" Makarov asked.

"Not even a few days after Lisanna found out about Natsu being with someone else she sent someone after Lucy to kill her. It's been a few days since then so she may strike again, sooner rather than later."

"You're right. I have some connections in Crocus, we could send them there for a while. They could even still work for Fairy Tail. I need to call up some old friends and see if they'd be willing to do me some favors. Do you know anyone that could help us in Crocus, Erza?"

"Aye. I know a person or two. They're not easy to get a hold of, so it may take a while."

"That's alright. We just need to get those two out of Magnolia for the time being, then see about getting them settled down."

"Hm." She hummed in agreement. "I'll go send for my contact now. I should hear from them in a few days at the least if I send a message now."

"Why not just call them my dear?"

"They don't exactly carry a personal phone. Any conversation we have over the phone or via email wouldn't stay confidential."

"Ah, carry on then."

"I'll be back in a moment Master."

Erza left, leaving Makarov alone in his office. "What am I going to do? One of my children are in danger, and all I have the power to do is help them run. Maybe I could call on _him_ to do some investigating for me." Makarov shook his head at the thought. No, he said not to call unless it was an emergency. But this is an emergency, a voice in his head said. No it's not, another voice said. Nothing is proven yet, it could be someone else for all we know. Lisanna may not be in the right state of mind when it comes to Natsu, but that doesn't mean that she sent the assassin after Lucy. But what if she did, the voice said again. But what if she didn't? It would look bad on Fairy Tail, and even worse on himself.

"Oh I just don't know." He sighed.

"What don't you know Master?"

"I've just forgotten the numbers of one of my friends in Crocus is all."

Erza narrowed her eyes at him but didn't say anything. "It's about time for them to be coming back, is it not?"

"They have a few more minutes. If they don't show up you may go and find them. I fear they may run away on their own accord without telling anyone where they went."

"Of course."

"Thank you Erza."

Somewhere else in a recording room, Natsu and Lucy were talking about how it may be safer for everyone if they just left. They wouldn't be found so easily because no one would know where they had gone. Lisanna wouldn't be able to ask anyone anything or track them down as easily either.

"Natsu, if we up and disappear without a trace, people would worry. People who know about Lisanna might suspect her for our disappearance. What if they arrest her on wrongful charges?"

"Luce, that doesn't matter. If Lisanna is arrested, well then good. She needs to be locked away. It doesn't matter what for, as long as it's long enough to let us live in peace. As for everyone else…" he sighed. "I hate to say it, but we'd have to leave them behind for a while. We can't show any signs of our existence until this all blows over."

"Natsu, that's wrong."

"But it's what we need to do."

"No Natsu, there's always another way."

"Like what? I can't see another way in which you don't get hurt Luce."

Lucy bit her bottom lip. He was right, she didn't see another way either, but there had to be something better than what he was suggesting. How could she just leave? Especially now that she had friends and a life worth living.

"Natsu, I can't." she whispered looking at the floor.

Natsu looked at Lucy, wondering why she was taking this so hard. If anything he should be taking it harder than her, right? He had more to lose than she did. She just moved here, she barely had her roots in. He's lived here most of his life, he was more deeply embedded than she was. Magnolia was his home, for her it was just a stepping stone, wasn't it? He didn't understand, he was willing to give up everything he's ever known and loved for her to be safe. Couldn't she see that? Couldn't she see that he loved her?

Natsu's eyes widened at the realization. He loved her. Even though he's only known her for about a week. Was that even possible? To love someone after only knowing them for a week? There was no way she felt the same, not after only a week. What if he said he loved her too soon and scared her off? Then all his efforts to keep her safe would have been for nothing.

 _No_. His efforts wouldn't have been for nothing. She would still be safe because then she would go back to where she thought it was safe, which was back in Crocus with her family. If she leaves, he would not regret what he did.

"Natsu?"

Startled out of his thoughts back into the real world, he looked at her.

"Natsu?" she said more aggressively. He only blinked at her. "Natsu can you hear me?" she said, starting to raise her voice. When he didn't reply she yelled, "Natsu! Answer me."

After a moment's hesitation, he finally spoke. "Luce…how do you not realize that by running away with you I'm giving up everything?"

"Huh? Natsu, I-"

"Luce. I'm willing to give up everything I love to keep you safe and you can't _do it_?"

"Natsu you're being unbelievably selfish right now. You don't even know why I can't do it. Or that I'm willing to do it under certain conditions. You didn't even ask me why, you just assumed I was being stubborn."

"I-"

"I'm going to go hear what Master and Erza have to say. Feel free to join me at any time."

"Luce, I-I'm sorry. I didn't think you might be willing to come up with a different plan. I just don't see another way."

"Yeah, well maybe Master and Erza have come up with something. It's time to get going. Will you join me?"

Natsu sighed in remorse. "Yeah, I'm coming."

Lucy huffed out of the room ahead of Natsu. She noticed Bixlow was no longer on the couch.

That's odd, she thought. Where'd he go?

Next thing she knew the door behind her slammed shut and the deadbolt was heard sliding into place. She whirled and found Bixlow with his hand on the lock.

"Sorry," he said. "I need to talk to you privately for a second without him butting in."

"Just don't give me a heart attack next time."

"Haha, yeah I'll try."

"Should I sit?"

"No this should be quick, you have someplace to be."

Furrowing her eyebrows Lucy asked, "How do you know I have somewhere to be?"

"I listened to some of your conversation with-" Natsu banged on the one way glass that separated him from them. You could faintly hear him yelling obscenities. "Hold on one second." Bixlow said as he went to his control center. With the push of a button they could suddenly hear all the yelling Natsu was doing. A few more buttons and Natsu could see them laughing at his distress.

"Hey!" he yelled. "What's the deal? Why'd you lock me in here?"

Bixlow held a button down and spoke into the mic attached to his headphones. "Sorry bro, but I need to talk to Lucy. It'll only take a sec and then she's all yours."

"Like hell-" was all that was heard before Bixlow cut him off.

"Haha. He's so easy to get riled up. Anyway, as I was saying. I listened in to your conversation with the pink haired idiot, and before you say how it's none of my business, hear me out."

"Okay...go on."

"Thanks. Lisanna may not catch on to you for a week or two, but once she does she'll start looking for you. Then with all of you gone people may suspect her to have something to do with the disappearance of you two. Aside from that, Natsu was being a jerk. He was being selfish in there, he just doesn't fully realize it yet. He'll come around, but it would help if you tell him why you can't just disappear. I'm sure you have a good reason, but please give the idiot a chance. He's just worried for you, and, believe it or not, he's scared. There's actually not a lot Natsu can do in this situation with the little influence he has, and that worries him. He's going to want to play the role of protector, but because he can't he's going to be frantic on the inside which will make him act irrationally."

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just give him a chance. That's all I ask."

"I'll give him a chance." She gave him a smile.

"Thank you, now get going before Erza kills you."

"Right, and thank you."

"All in a days work of explaining the idiot to people who don't understand his motives."

Lucy unlocked the door that held Natsu in and opened it. Natsu fell forward onto the floor, catching himself on his hands. He looked up sheepishly, caught trying to listen in.

"H-hey Luce."

""Hi Natsu. Lets go before Erza starts looking for us."

"But I need to pummel Bix in first."

"Natsu." Lucy said glaring at him. "We're leaving. Now. Lets go."

"But Luuucee."

"Now Natsu."

"Uuuuugh….." He dragged himself off the floor to follow after her. "I'll be back seeking revenge later."

"HAHA! I'm sure you will ya rock head. Say hi to Erza for me."

Natsu shivered at the thought of Erza. She's going to be mad when they finally get there.

* * *

"You two are late." Erza said as Natsu and Lucy approached Makarov's office.

"My fault Erza. Bixlow and I ended up talking and lost track of time."

"The man _can_ talk forever, just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes ma'am." Lucy said.

"Master is waiting, it's best to not leave him waiting."

As they walked in they found Makarov laying on the couch in his office, the of whiskey in the air, although there was none to be found.

"Gramps?"

"Ah, Natsu my boy. Lucy. Sit. You too Erza." They all sat and waited for him to continue. "Erza and I have come up with a plan for you two. A plan to keep you both out of harms way, and to possibly bring justice to the crimes Lisanna has committed."

"What is it Gramps?" Natsu said eagerly.

"All in due time. First things first. Lucy." He looked at said girl.

"Yes?"

"We need you to tell us those secrets you've been hiding for so long. And not just the ones you've been keeping from us, the ones you've been keeping from everyone."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Lucy my dear, I know it's hard to say things that hurt, but I have to know in order to solidify my plans. Why did you leave Crocus?"

"You know why. I left to come work for Fairy Tail."

"Besides that. Fairy Tail was just the excuse you needed to get out of Crocus. You were going to leave anyway weren't you?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking a-about."

Her voice cracked and she knew she'd been caught. Damn Makarov and his observant ways.

She could feel Natsu and Erza staring at her and then Makarov, and then back at her. It was nerve-wracking. It made her want to run away and cry the way she did when Lisanna told the world her secret in the center of town.

Except this time there would be no chest to run into, there would be nothing but the emptiness she had ignored for so long.

"Lucy, I know you don't want to, but we need to know. The people in this room need to know why you ran away."

"Give me a moment." she said caving in.

"Take your time."

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply for a few seconds. With her eyes still closed, she began to speak.

"B-before I tell you why I ran away, you need to know who I really am. My name is Lucy…Lucy Hearfilia. Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. I was never put in the spotlight because my parents knew how harsh my life could be if I was put out there. They kept me very sheltered for so long that I never even made friends. I've never been allowed off the lands of our home or allowed to roam around without a guard. His name was Loke, and he was my only friend until I moved here. He was there for everything that went on in my life. My schooling, traveling with my parents when my dad allowed it. He was there for my courting, when I met the princess of Fiore. He was there when I was b-beat by my f-father. He helped me escape."

Natsu reached for her hand and Erza gathered her into a hug.

"Loke was there every time. Every day. Every second. Unable to stop my father. Loke broke though w-when my mother d-died. He knew that things would get worse for me with her gone. He knew my f-father might take things…to another level. He worked to get me out. He found me a place elsewhere in Crocus. On his one day off that month, he left to sign the papers, but w-when he came back his worse fears came true." Lucy paused, unable to go on for fear she might cry.

"What fears Lucy?" Erza said gently, rubbing the hair that went down Lucy's back.

"He f-f-feared that my f-father would take advantage of me in his grieving rage….and he did," she whispered.

She didn't try to stop the tears that came. They flowed freely down her face as she brought her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, cushioning her head on her knees. Natsu gently pried Erza's arms from around Lucy, and enveloped her in his own.

She sat on his lap, buried her face in his chest, and sobbed.

No one said anything, for there was nothing to say. They all knew now and what happened. What happened between then and when she came to Magnolia didn't matter.

"Oh, Natsu."

"Hmm?" he said looking down at her.

"I didn't use my name to get a job here. No one knew who I really was. Well, except Lisanna. How she found out though I have no idea."

"Haha, that doesn't matter Luce. What I want to know is why Gramps needed to know what you went through."

"Yes Master, why did you need to know?" Erza asked.

"If I am to send them to Crocus I need to know if it is safe or not. Obviously it is not, and so I need to locate them in a part of the city away from Mr. Heartfilia. On that topic, I need to know a few more things about your father, Lucy."

Lucy sniffled and looked up at Makarov from Natsu's chest. "Yes?" she asked in a voice raspy from crying.

"I need to know where he works and where he lives. I'm going to assume you also know where he spends his free time at?"

"Mm." She turned around in Natsu's arms, her back to his chest. "He works in the castle and lives in the smallest mansion by it. He writes songs for the princess, and sings them for her if she asks. Not many people know what he does, and I wouldn't either if it weren't for Loke. I can't tell you the address because I don't know. I wasn't allowed out of the house and I didn't bother to look back and find out once I left."

"Understandable. Do you know where he spends his free time or what he does in his free time?"

"I wouldn't know that, sorry. But I know someone who can find out."

"Would it be too much of a bother to ask you to contact this person?"

"No, it would be easier if I were in Crocus though. He still works for my father, I'm sure."

"That brings me to the next part of my plan. Erza would you care to explain?"

"Gladly master."

* * *

Elsewhere in Magnolia...

Lisanna had been waiting for half an hour now, and she was starting to get impatient. Where was he? He's usually only a few minutes late. She was already mad with him because his guy didn't show results. She was going to give him a piece of her mind when he finally showed up, if he ever showed up. She would wait fifteen more minutes, and then she was leaving. Maybe she would go visit Mira at the bar. She had to work late tonight and probably wouldn't mind some company.

ten minutes passed when a bell ringed, signaling the front door opening. Lisanna knew better than to look though, it would only draw unwanted attention. She could get caught if someone knew she was meeting up on the down low with a shady guy.

He sat across the booth from her, saying nothing to acknowledge her. He picked up the menu and signaled for a waiter. He told her what he wanted and thanked her when she left.

Lisanna knew better than to speak first, so she waited until he was ready.

"Hello Lisanna. I bet you're wondering why I took so long today, why I didn't deliver, and why I'm able to read your mind. Am I right?"

"Hello Azuma. You are right. Care to answer those questions?"

"Not particularly."

"Care to do it anyway?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't need to know."

"You should at least answer why you didn't deliver."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"The less you know the better."

Lisanna sighed in annoyance. "You arrive half an hour late after already disappointing me, and then you have the audacity to tell me no? You're in the wrong here."

"No Lisanna. You are wrong here. Don't meddle where you're not wanted. If you do you'll get hurt."

"Is that a threat?" she said sharply, meeting his eyes.

"Not from me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just don't get involved where you don't belong and you won't have to find out. Now, on to business. What do you need and when?"

Lisanna huffed but said no more on the topic. "I need a new guy, or girl."

"A girl?"

"Yeah. Depending on who you've got determines which plan I use."

"Okay. Let's hear it then."

"Mind putting that sound obscuring device out? I don't want anyone to record what I'm telling you."

Azuma put a circular, metallic looking, shiny object between them on the table. "There. Now go on."

"Thank you, I can never be too careful these days. Anyway, I need a guy that can..."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this Luce? We can always come up with another option." Natsu said.

Knowing "another option" was the plan Natsu had come up with earlier she said, "Yes Natsu. I'm sure. Help me carry my bags down the stairs, we don't want to miss the train."

"Why can't we take a plane again? It's much easier on me if we take a plane."

"Because the train station burns all records of purchase after a week and the airlines don't. We can't take any chances and risk Lisanna finding us."

"Uuuuuuugggh."

"Come on. The cab is waiting."

"Why do I have to carry the heavier luggage?" Natsu whined.

Lucy gave Natsu a look that said "Really? You're kidding right?"

"Heh, just joking Luce! Here give me that one too."

"It's fine Natsu, I've got these ones. Lets get going already."

"There you two are. I already purchased the tickets for you, this way it's under my name and not yours. All you have to do is board."

"Thank you so much Erza. I don't know how I'll ever repay you." Lucy said.

"Don't worry about it. Knowing my nakama is going to be safe is enough for me."

"Your nakama?" Lucy asked in confusion.

Erza smiled, "My family. Now go before you miss your train. There's not another one until tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks Erza, this means so much to us."

Lucy hugged Erza, and Erza hugged Lucy back. Just as Lucy was about to pull away she heard Erza whisper "Be careful." Lucy gave her a sad smile.

"Goodbye, I hope we see each other again sooner rather than later."

"Me too Lucy, now go it's the last call."

* * *

On the train…

"Say Natsu, you don't look so good." Lucy teased.

"Mmmmm." Came the response.

"Hahah. You're so feeble in comparison to how you usually are that it's funny to watch."

"Get 'er..mmm….Happy…uuugh"

"Heehee. I don't think Happy is going to do anything to me. Are you Happy?" He purred in response. "See? He likes me, besides I think he enjoys seeing you like this too."

"Traitor…"

Lucy laughed. "Natsu, why didn't you say anything to Erza?"

"Mmmm, I don't-uuuuuggh-do goodbyes."

"Oh…"

A little while later Natsu opened his eyes and looked at her from across the little space.

"Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"C-can I lay on you?"

"U-um, sure?"

"You gotta come over here. I can't get up."

"Gods," she muttered.

She picked Happy up off of her lap and put him on the seat next to her. She went to sit where Natsu lay across the seats.

"Where do you want me to sit?"

"Here." He picked the upper half of his body up on his forearms, though with great struggle. "Sit."

She quickly sat, fearing he may collapse if she didn't do so quickly. He dropped his head onto her lap as soon as she was on the seat. He was warm, a little warmer than usual. She figured it was from his motion sickness.

Lucy started humming to herself. She was bored and only packed a few books. They were packed in the luggage overhead though, so she couldn't get to it without disturbing Natsu. She looked down at him, surprised at what she saw.

She was her hand running through his hair. It was soft, and if she looked closely, it was a darker shade of pink closer to the scalp. Natsu suddenly grumbled in his sleep. "Why'd ya stop? It helped."

"Huh?"

"Keep running your hand through my hair, it helped settle my stomach."

"O-okay." She commenced running her fingers through his soft locks of pink.

"Mmmm. Thanks Luce." He gave a deep sigh and was asleep again.

"Weirdo," she mumbled.

* * *

 **Thank you to those who have stuck around to get this far into the story. This is still part of the stepping stones to what I'm leading up to. I hope you guys like it.**

 **I have fall break this week, so I hope to update a little more often. I have a hard time writing when school is in the way. I get unbelievable amounts of homework.**

 **Aside from that though, please review and let me know what you think. I would really appreciate it, whether it's good or bad.**


End file.
